Rio: Planet-X
by Dovahkiin1412
Summary: The vast universe has many unanswered mysteries... The possibility of life among billions of planets, stars and galaxies, can be quite possible. And now... Blu and Jewel have found one of them. Lyonesse, a new Earth for them. Due to an accident at a reputable company. They are now trying to return home, return to the Earth. But unfortunately, it is not as easy as they think...
1. In The Beginning

**Hey guys, this is my second story in Rio fanfiction.**

 **I know, I still haven't completed Vindicate, but I'll continue alternating with this story.**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Mystery, Romance, School Life, Sci-Fi.**

 **Well, those are genres of this story, so that you can follow the story easily. Oh, and, English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in grammar... in every chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: In The Beginning

* * *

Winter mornings in Moose Lake, Minnesota. Everyone seemed to wear winter jackets as they undergo the morning commute. Although the snow hasn't came down much, but look around the street, home yards, and the sidewalks are already some snow piling up, even in the garden the pond has been frozen and seen some people are jogging around the park.

Around a few feet from the park, there is a simple house. The home yard, there is a pile of snow that has been cleaned. A paperboy-bird then cycled through in front of the house and throw the newspaper to that house. An adult female blue macaw opened the door and take the newspaper.

"Well, let's see what's new today." She said with a cup of coffee in her left wing.

She entered into the house after closing the door, and walked toward the kitchen where there is a dining table in the middle. She put her coffee and newspaper on the dining table and lit a toaster. Then, she set up two plates on the dining table and pour a glass of milk and put it on the dining table.

" Alright, breakfast is ready." Then, the sound of the alarm from a room which was on the upper floor was heard. She walked up the stairs, at the threshold of the stairs there is a hallway. The hallway wasn't too long, there are only four door... two doors on the right side and two doors on the left side. She approached the first row, right side door and knocked it,

"Blu? Breakfast is ready." However, there was no answer from inside,"Blu, wake up... quickly, otherwise your breakfast will be cold." And still no answer from inside,"Okay Blu, I'll be waiting at the dining room." Then she went down the stair

In the room, there is a bird... snoring with a blanket wrapped around him tightly. Blue macaw, 16 years old and he named Blu. Beside him there is a small cupboard as high as bed, not far from him. On it, there is an alarm clock that rings loud. He began to squirm and started to open his eyes. With half awake, he turned off the alarm and wake up from his sleep. He yawned and began to walk out of his room, after he closed the door he walking down the stairs and saw his mother is preparing breakfast for him.

His mother, Helen, is the only family who he has, his father named David, he had died while Blu was a child. He died because of a strange disease and no one know the cure. Blu felt challenged to know what the disease is and what the cure for it, therefore over the last ten years, he always do a simple experiment. Now, he's living with his mother, and they opened a coffee cafe next to their house. It's simple, but every day will be crowded by customers due to artificial Helen coffee is unique and well-known delicacy in Minnesota.

Back to the present...

"Good morning, Mom." Blu greeting his mother with a big grin across his face.

"Good morning, let's enjoy breakfast together." Helen set up two slices of bread that have previously been roasted. She spread the bread with pineapple jam and put it on a plate.

Blu walked to the table and sat down in his chair, leaned back and sit down, "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome." Helen replied with a smile on her face. And they have breakfast quietly as usual.

A few minutes later Blu finished his breakfast and go pick up his bag, "All rights, Mom, I'm leaving."

However, his mother stop him, "Wait a minute, Blu." Then she took a knitted scarf from her room, the scarf is blue with a yellow stripe, "Wear this, the weather isn't good outside."

Blu grab it and said, "Thank you mom. It's very beautiful." Blu wrapped it around his neck.

Helen nodded, "Alright, be careful, sweetheart."

"Okay, I love you, Mom." Blu then walked and waved.

"Love you too." Helen waved her hand as well.

Blu attend Moose Lake High School. He include genius student with various scientific works that he created. Like last year, he created a device that could make him fly as high as several feet. The device such as shoes and underneath there is a rocket booster with solar energy.

Back to the present...

Blu walking along the sidewalk which there is a snow, his childhood indeed liked snow. He remembers when he was a child, he often play snowball fight with his parents, a month before his father died. Blu trample the snow and he felt a cold sensation in his feet.

He arrived at a bus stop and wait for the school bus. The bus stop was quite well maintained, and snow has been cleared. He sat in a chair, when a female blue macaw, same age with him, came and sat beside him. She's Jewel, she is a bird that made his heart beat faster when near her, or in other words, she is a bird that is liked by him, plus she is his classmate.

Jewel is the daughter of Eduardo and Clairine. Unfortunately, Clairine had died when Jewel was a child. Her childhood was arguably an unpleasant, because at the age of 4 years, her home was robbed by a group of armed criminals, and since then, the existence of Clairine, aka her mother isn't known. Some say she was murdered and some say she was kidnapped while the robbery was going on. But who know exactly is Eduardo. However, Eduardo always keep his mouth and never said about it to the media, for whatever reason.

Back to the present...

Blu just silent while subduing his face. Jewel then saw him and greeted him with a smile, "Good morning. You're Blu, aren't you?" Jewel said, beautiful and melodious voice that made his heart beat even louder and his face turned red.

Blu then lifted his head and looked at Jewel, "Y-yes, yes... obviously. It's me." Blu replied nervously, "Oh she's so beautiful." Blu said to himself.

"Ah... Blu? Why is your face red? Are you okay?" Jewel asked, then she lifted her right wing and touching his forehead.

Blu's face grew red, "Jewel, it's okay, I'm okay." Blu answered shyly, then the school bus came and Blu immediately rose from his seat, "It seems the bus is coming."

Jewel turned her head and saw the school bus coming towards them, "You're right. Okay, ready to learn, genius?" Jewel said, and struck gently on the shoulder of Blu.

"Y-yes... of course" he answered shyly.

Once the bus comes, they get into the bus and sat in the same chair. Blu still feel awkward beside her. Jewel start a conversation by asking him many things, and Blu answered them smoothly but shyly.

Jewel is still curious about Blu's face that still red, she worried if he isn't okay,"Blu, are you sure it's okay? Your face is still... red." she said.

"It's okay Jewel, it's a natural reaction. My face is usually flushed when exposed to cold air." Blu answered shyly, trying to find excuses,"Anyway, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Blu felt awkward, "Ah... Jewel?" Blu said shyly, "Do you..." However, before Blu finishing his question, he is gripped by a hyacinth macaw. His name is Charles, he is a respected bird in Moose Lake High School because he was the son of the principal of the Moose Lake High School, plus he is the leader of the most feared like-gangster in the school. That's what he thinks.

"If you dare to touch my scarf with your filthy hands." Blu said, trying to threaten Charles, when he is gripped by him.

"Or what?!" Charles smiled sardonically, "You know, you can't even touch me."

"Charles What are you doing !?" Jewel shouting, "It's enough! Let him go!"

"As you wish..." Charles then release Blu, but a bit rough, so Blu fell hard enough, "Opps, sorry. But you know the rules, right? Losers. She is mine and you do not deserve to sit with her."

With endure the pain Blu stood and smiled coldly, "Ha, yours? You think she is arbitrarily goods that can be owned by someone? Goods there must be proof of ownership. You know, Char. You're... coward." Hearing his words, Charles became angry. He pushed Blu until he fell backwards. All the student saw it, but no one dared to intervene, even the bus driver doesn't want to interfere.

"Charles Stop!" Jewel cried in a high voice, "If you hurt him again.." She paused for a moment and sighed, " I don't want to be... yours."

Charles turned his body, then bowed his body and whispers something to Blu, "You are lucky this time nerds. Next time... I will not give you a pardon." He snickered and walking to Jewel.

Blu woke up and he saw Jewel stared at him, from her eyes, he knew that Jewel is forced to doing this, "I'm sorry, Blu." Jewel said quietly to Blu.

" I'm sorry about earlier. I have to do something." said Charles.

Blu motionless, his eyes fixed on Jewel, "Jewel... I..." Blu said to himself.

A few minutes later, the school bus has arrived at Moose Lake High School. It looks simple, but the school has complete facilities, such as the baseball field, and football field located to the north of the school building. The school building is quite large with three floors and has over dozens of classrooms. Receiving hundreds of students and receive a dozens of the best teachers. However, there are some brat who always bullying the weak. but, that's life... They're just kids who are still growing up.

"Okay kids, here we are." Said the bus driver as he opened the bus door, "Please, exit in an orderly manner and do not push each other."

They get out of the bus in an orderly manner, each having a partner to talk when they will get off the bus, except Blu. He just sat motionless in the back seat, his chin drooped to his chest, his eyes are fixed on the scarf around his neck.

The driver is a toucan bird, her saw him and walked over to him, "What are you doing here?" The driver asked before her sat down next to him, "Class will start soon, ya know. You're still thinking about her, aren't you?"

Blu lifted his head and turned to the driver, "What are you talking about?"

"Kid, you know. When I saw you, I thought about myself 20 years ago." Blu listening to his words,"A terrible experience and I can't forget. Strange indeed, something that hoped to be forgotten, in fact can't be forgotten. Instead, it will be remembered forever." The driver sighed,"Well... okay."

Suddenly, he got up from his chair and ran out. Just before getting off the bus, Blu turned to the driver and with a smile he said, "Thank you." Then he went down and ran to the school buildings.

When Blu passing the entrance, he tripped up by a rope which end of the rope is held by two hyacinth macaw, two of them is friends of Charles. Blu has fallen, and all the books of his bag was out, Blu crawling and taking his books, but one of his books is trampled by other hyacinth macaw.

"What?" His name is George, he stepped on Blu's book, "You lose something?"

"Yes, please don't trample my book."

"Opps, sorry I didn't see it." George took it and threw it in the trash, "I think the right place is there." George laughed out loud, "Come on kids, our business is finished." And two hyacinth macaw who had stumbled him, following him.

Blu just silent, he walked into the trash and picked up his book that has smelly because the trash was already full of garbage. He cleaned it with a tissue and put it into his bag. He then saw Jewel and Charles who are in front of class. Apparently, Charles just drove Jewel to her class. Indeed, he is not in her class and his class was down the hall, next door to the stairs.

Blu walked toward Jewel to say hello, "Hey Jewel."

Jewel looking for that voice and she turned toward Blu. 180 degrees expression on her face was change when she saw Blu, a cheerful face, "Hi Blu." And when Blu has been beside her, Jewel said, "I'm sorry about earlier. He is really a bad boy."

"It's okay Jewel, I'm sure he's a good boy. But, I also would be upset if my girlfriend was having an affair. "

Jewel gasped, "Ha...?! Girlfriend? No Blu, he's not... my boyfriend. I don't like him. But honestly, you're a good boy, Blu. And I..." Jewel lowered her face with a small smile.

"And what?" Blu curious.

"Never mind. Anyway, you have finished your homework, haven't you?" Jewel tried to change the subject.

"Sure."

"Would you like teach me? There are some that I don't understand. "

"With pleasure..."

And they both, together go to class and sat at the same table while studying together. Blu explain some things one doesn't understand and Jewel listened attentively. Until Jewel looked at Blu with a smile on her face. Blu felt awkward when she looked at him like that, "Ah... Jewel? Is there something on my face?"

Jewel surprised and immediately looked away, "Uh?, n-no.., nothing. Please, continue."

School bell rang loudly, class has beed started. Everyone ran into the classroom. An owl entered the classroom of Blu and Jewel, she brings a enough big book on her wings. Class rep stood up and led the tribute to her. She placed the book on the desk, and advanced in front of the class, she introduced herself loudly and firmly,

"Alright, kids. Let me introduce myself, my name is Mrs. Farrah and we'll begin lessons today."

.

.

.

.

 **Okay guys... thank you for taking the time to read this simple story.**

 **I know, this is a little quaint. But, if you've seen Zootopia, I'm sure you can imagine it, and I believe you have high imagination.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Blu - Jewel

**Hey guys ... We meet again. Previously, there are two things that I want to convey.**

 **First, I want to thank Alexriolover95, monsterjamvadim, teddiebear1818, TheNerdAintMad who have added to their list of favorites, and following this story.**

 **Second, all of the American public high school which I tell here is not true! I just made it, and I know if the American public high school is good and graduating many students are genius. So, I'm sorry if there has been written about the American public high school that does not correspond to reality. As I said, this is just fiction.**

 **Okay, let's start the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Blu - Jewel

* * *

The atmosphere in the cafe coffee of Helen, during the day began crowded. She looks busy serving customers who continue to arrive, she did not have an employee, but she is assisted by a robot made by her son, Blu. A robot that is enough to help her, its job is to come to go to the customer's table and write down their orders. The robot is equipped with tools that enable it to recognize faces and voices and simultaneously respond its. The robot is writing the customer orders and deliver it to Helen.

At one time, there came a female toucan who wearing a lab coat. She's Eva, a renowned scientist in the news lately. How come? Because lately she and her crew were making a machine that allows birds exploring the universe. She is Helen's loyal customer and every day she came here for a lunch break. She lifted her left wing and summon the waiter, after she got her empty table under a tree, "Waiter, please come here!"

The waiter is a Blu's robot, its approached her by carrying a small notebook and pencil, "Welcome. What are your orders?"

"I ordered the usual, Roboy."

The robot was known as Roboy, process the voice and its face were projected on a screen that was in its face. After a few minutes, there is a cappuccino picture, "Okay, your order will be prepared. Please wait a moment. "And its rushed to Helen to deliver the order.

Helen was making copies of which will be delivered to the customer's table, when Roboy come, "Okay Roboy, coffee on the table number 7, huh?" She knows who was booked it, and then she looked at to the table number 7 under a tree "You please, delivered this order to the tables number 3 and 1, and number 7, let me delivered it." and Roboy grabbing coffee cup was on the tray, and quickly deliver according her instructions.

Helen deliver orders that booked by Eva, "Hi Eva, nice to meet you." Helen greeted with friendly.

And Eva immediately got up and greeted as well, "Nice to meet you too. How are you?"

"Not bad, thanks." Helen put a cup of coffee that was ordered by Eva on the table and sat down in a chair across the table, "I thought you did not come, it turns out you're just a little late."

"Yes, lately I was a little busier because of our project."

"Project? You mean device that can make us to travel far?"

"Yes, but we are not sure that the tool will work fine. Still in the development stage." Eva drinking her coffee,"We'll demonstrate tomorrow Saturday morning, and if your son interested he can come."

"Oh that's good, I'm sure he'll be very interested, because he love science." Helen noticed some customers who come in, "I think I should go back to work. Good luck with your project."

Eva finished her coffee quickly, "I save the money on the table. You can keep the change."

"Okay, thank you."

And Eva left Helen's cafe. Eva and Helen had a relationship as friend since Blu always asked his mother to come to the laboratory where Eva worked. Since childhood, Blu very fond of science and his mother took him there, where they met with one of the scientists named Eva. Eva became his guide and she taught many things about science to Blu. Therefore, Blu can made a variety of equipment that could be considered advanced, like the robot that was.

Eva always asked the advice of Helen about romance. Less than about 5 months ago, Eva met a reporter named Rafael. Rafael is a toucan bird who worked in Daily Life as a journalist. He often visited the place where Eva worked, and it made she fall in love with him.

The hour break at school, and Blu is sitting on a chair that was in the cafeteria, alone. Blu having lunch while reading a book, when suddenly, "Can I sit here?" Blu feel familiar with the voice, he looked up and saw Jewel at beside him.

"Yes, you can." Blu answered shyly.

And Jewel sat beside him with a tray of food in her wings, "What are you eating?"

"I do not know, I just focus on the book."

"So you eat without seeing your food?"

"Yes, you could say that." Blu moving his wings towards his beak, he did not realize that it is in his grasp was the chili inside a jar in front of him.

"Ah Blu! You eat a chili."

"What do you mean, Jewel? What I eat is ..." Blu viewed his grasp,"Chili !" Blu began to feel the spiciness,"Water, water. I need water." Blu opened his bottle, but it has run out. Jewel chuckled and handed a bottle that was filled with water, Blu drink it and slowly start to feel better, "Ah, thank you jewel."

"Did not I say, pay attention on your food."

"Hey Char, look at them." George pointed towards Blu and Jewel who chatting at the table next to the corner, "He snatch your girlfriend."

"D*mn it, how dare him. Though I've warned him." Charles exudes anger and encourage all students who stand on his way. When he reached them, he hit the table, and make Blu and Jewel surprised, "How dare you, nerdy."

"What is it, Charles?" Jewel intervene, trying to protect Blu.

"Relax, Jewel." Blu rose from his chair and walked over to Charles, "I think this is just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstand? I saw it and it was a misunderstanding?" Charles stressed the words,"I saw you grab my girlfriend."

"Charles stop, not he who approached me. But I'm."

"What!" Charles looked at Jewel, "You mean you had an affair with this nerd."

"No, I did not. You know Charles, you and I are no relationship, and That's why I was not cheating." Jewel raised her voice,"And if there is a relationship, then I've already broken it. Know yourself, you're the only birds weakest I've ever met, because you're always oppress the weak."

Hearing Jewel's waffle, Charles's mind was getting hot and the anger had control him. Indiscriminately, he immediately launched a fist toward Jewel. Blu swiftly picked up the chopsticks and withstand his punches with it, "Don't...you...hurt...her!" Exclaimed Blu and diverting his punches down. Blu immediately jumped in front of Jewel, as if he protect her, "You okay, Jewel."

"Yes, I'm fine. But, be careful Blu. "

"Yes, I will." Blu then looked at Charles sharply.

Charles was surprised by that, "Do you want to fight me?" He said with pride.

The crowd of student began to gather and see them both.

"No, but I'm trying to protect her."

"Pretending to be a hero, huh? You can not even touch me."

"Oh yeah, let us prove it." Blu smiled coolly, and Charles hit Blu like lightning. Charles clenched his wings and going to punch Blu's left cheek, but Blu bows his head, so his punches did not hit him. Charles did not surrender, he attacked again with his elbow toward Blu's jaw. Blu deflected it with chopsticks and wrapping his wings on Charles's wing, so he can not moving his right wing. Blu quickly elbowing Charles's stomach and followed by swiping his elbow up, and hit his chin.

Charles dazed, and quickly he will punch Blu's waist with his left wing that still free to move. But in vain because deflected by Blu's forearms. Blu quickly releasing windings, and attacked Charles with chopsticks that are in his left flank, he full-blooded Charles's arm with his chopsticks.

Charles could not feel his arm, so he can not moving his wings. Suddenly Blu going to punch his face, but stopped before hit him, "You know, right? The rule number 19 in the school, forbidden to fight and hurt each other." Blu walking back to his table and put the chopsticks.

"What have you done to me? Why I can not move my wings?"

"Oh don't worry. It was only temporary, your wings will return to normal after a few hours."

Charles was embarrassed amidst a crowd of students, he did not expect Blu can do this. He was immediately rushed to leave Blu. Then a crowd of students taunting him.

"No, no. I implore let him and you'd better go back to your place." Blu tried to calm the situation. And the crowd of disciples immediately returned to their place, and went on lunch break.

"How did you do that?" Jewel asked.

"Well, you remember. I'm just a nerd." Blu replied with a chuckle,"After all, he will not dare to disturb others."

"Thanks Blu."

"No, I should thank you. Thanks to you, I have the courage to fight." Blu smiled, and they both enjoyed their lunch break in stride.

And hours of lessons resumed after the lunch break. All the students looked very serious in learning, and the teacher explains the lesson clearly. Although seen some of the students were asleep and joking when the teacher explained it.

Blu just listening to lesson and always raised his wings when the teacher asking questions in the classroom, he can answered all questions from his teacher. While Jewel, she sat in the back row, and look at Blu with a smile. She always wrote down her teacher explanations and hear Blu answer carefully.

And finally the school bell rang, all the students ran out of the classroom, and some are still in the classroom, they do group work. Blu arranging his books that were on his table and put it in his bag. Jewel looked at him and walked over to him, "Blu?" Murmured Jewel, "Will you come home with me? I'm planning to go home on foot, looking at the atmosphere of the afternoon in the winter."

Blu turned while carrying his bag, "Great. I also planned it. Well, I'm pleased to be with you?"

They both, walking home together. They walked home while talking about something.

"Blu. Once again, I want to thank you." Jewel said shyly when they were in the school yard,"I almost cause you to get into trouble."

"Forget it, Jewel. As I said before, I was the one who should be grateful." Blu replied,"Because of you, I have a bit of courage." Blu smiled and remember the words of the bus driver a few hours ago.

* * *

"Just as a note. Do not give up, do not give up under any circumstances. Pursue she, and protect her at any time. The bird who fighting to protect someone, it will receive triple strength than weapons possessed."

* * *

"You're right, old bird." Blu said to himself

"Hey Blu!" Jewel cried, "Look. It's beautiful, is not it?" Jewel pointing towards sunset contained pillar of light from it.

"Wow, I've never seen it before. It's very beautiful, and rare." Blu stared at sunset with awe,"But there's nothing as beautiful as your face."

Jewel blushed heard Blu's words just now, "Just kidding," Blu continue what he said with a chuckle and also Jewel. Their faces flushed, and they froze for a moment, until when Blu opening a waffle, "I wonder if I might see a view like this on other planets?"

"What do you mean, Blu?"

"I wonder if there is life beyond there and if there is someone who is thinking the same thing out there?"

Jewel looked at the sky, "I do not know, because the universe is vast. But I do not deny if there is life out there." She then looked at Blu,"But how can a bird get there?"

"Good you asked, Jewel." From his pocket, Blu grabbed a smartphone, and show something to her, "This is the answer."

Jewel look at it carefully. In Blu's smartphones, there is a news article entitled, "Wormholes?"

"Yes, wormholes are the answer, Jewel."

"But what is it?" Jewel wonder.

"Wormholes are shortcuts through space and time. So, we can take a trip within millions of light years." Blu explained.

"Here in writing if this tool will be demonstrated tomorrow morning."

"Yes. If you are interested you can come to see it."

"Really ?!" Jewel cried.

"Of course. We'll meet tomorrow morning, in the park near my house."

Jewel nodded, when they finally arrived at a crossroads, "Well, I think it's time we say good bye." Murmured Jewel.

"You're right, but we be meet again tomorrow." Blu said, then he walked to the east and waved his wings, "I'll see you tomorrow, Jewel. I hope you come on time." Blu shouted across the street, staring at Jewel that runs westward.

"Okay Blu. I'll be arrive on time. Bye." Jewel waved her wings as well.

At that time, the atmosphere is still bright. Orange sky and the sun has not completely disappear. All birds have started coming home from work or from school. And then, Blu walking home alone on the sidewalk, he saw a family that is very harmonic. He saw an adult male scarlet macaw who has just returned from work, when he was just opened the door, he immediately hugged by his son, then he was greeted by his beloved wife, and they go into the house as a family and enjoy their together time as a family. Seeing that, Blu recalled his memories with his father, when his father came home, he always welcomed with great joy. It's the memories of a few years ago, and now his father was gone. Blu must be strong to face the reality. After he froze for a moment, he resumed walking home.

Meanwhile, Jewel also walking alone. From the opposite direction, a mother and her daughter walking together. Apparently, they've been shopping together for dinner, seen from vegetables that carried by adult female bird.

"Mom, can I cooking tonight?" The daughter asked her mother.

Her mother smiled, "Okay. But this time, I'll be watching. We are not want to be like yesterday, right?"

The daughter nodded and said happily, "Okay mom. I've learned a lot of new recipes, and I'm sure my cooking will be better than yesterday."

Jewel see them both with a comfortable feeling, "What is this feeling?" Jewel muttered to herself. They remind Jewel to her mother, and being with her mother when shopping for dinner, and togetherness when they went home together in the afternoon.

Jewel, "Mom..."

Blu, "Dad..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thank you who have taken your time to reading my simple story.**

 **At first, I intended to wrote down this chapter until Blu and Jewel arrived at Lyonesse. But because the new till here the story already long, so I make it in the next chapter. And the next chapter is the demonstration of a tool that will ... 'Secret'. If you're curious, wait for the next chapter.**

 **Okay, see you in the next chapter.**


	3. The Jumper Machine

**Hey guys ... As usual we meet again here. Well, for now there is only one thing that I want to say.**

 **I want to thank you to jugalpratimdas who have followed and added in the favorite list.**

 **Without lingering, now we get to the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Jumper Machine

* * *

Jewel is walking home, along the way she just bowed her face, and seeing snow at her feet. Her house is in the middle of the meadow. Her father was a very important man in Minnesota, but since the death of his wife, Clairine. Eduardo decided to stop working at the city hall and choose to buy a house with a yard is very broad. He uses it to raise cattle and plant some vegetables. Somehow suddenly Eduardo shut himself from the public. However, Jewel and her father felt quite comfortable to stay in their house and has a fairly extensive farms and generate considerable income.

But, since Jewel grew up and frequently asking about her mother to her father, because since the incident Jewel was shocked and a little depressed for a few days. Eduardo began to protect her excessively. Examples such as school, she should not be late and do not let her out of the house and hang out with her peers.

Back to the present

Jewel arrived home, right after the sunset. She opens the door and she wonders why the lamp in the living room has not been lit. She's looking for the switch, and when she turned on the light, she was surprised by her father sitting in a chair beside her, "Dad ?! You shocked me."

Eduardo crossing his wings and sat while looked at his daughter with a furrowed brow, "You're 15 minutes late, young lady."

"Come on, dad. Do not do that again!" Jewel said calmly,"I'm just running late to enjoyed the sunset. And can you hold your questions for one minute and let me rest? I'm tired, dad."

"No, Jewel. I should interrogating you like a witnesses in a case. It's my job. "

"Okay, let me clarify. I know it's your job, dad. But you excessive. Please dad, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not a child who must always be feared." Jewel then, walking past her father to the stairs heading her room.

"Jewel!" Snapped her father, when Jewel was climb the stairs, and then he flips his body and looks at his daughter was walking climb the stairs, "This is not only my duty as a father, but also a message from your mother. She was wanted you to be safe, and I promised that I would protect you."

Hearing her father statement, Jewel stops climb the stairs and lowered her head for a moment, then looked up at her father. Eduardo looks at his daughter's eyes are glisten. Jewel was silent, does not budge. Then, she climbed the stairs back. Jewel climb the stairs and reached the second floor, and her room was located in the end of the hallway, which is not too long.

She opened the door with a family painting, Jewel was in her mother's lap and Eduardo were behind his wife. She and her parents of course, her mother was still alive. It's depicts a happiness of family and taken when Jewel was a kid with the background of the old house, the big house and luxurious impression, and looked a Christmas tree with the presents that were under it, and slightly covered by snow. Written _Merry Christmas_ at the right bottom, _December 25, 2010._ It is a painting of her mother for the last time, because the painting was made two months before the death of her mother. The painting was deliberately she put on her bedroom door, so she always remembered her mother, but sometimes it makes her remember the pain when a relationship is lost.

Jewel looked at the painting with a smile for a moment, and then she opened the door and enter into her room. The state of her room is simple, there is only a bed, a cupboard beside it, and a study table near the window. Jewel put her bag near the closet and walked towards her desk. On it there are a few photos, which showed Jewel as a child, was in the garden, play swing, and her mother encouraged her.

Jewel took the picture and was silent, perhaps she wants to remember a time like that, but it was too painful, remembering his mother was dead.

"Mom." Jewel finally said, "It had been years ..."

Suddenly she gets a flashback. She sees her mother when she were in the garden like in the photo. She saw herself playing slide, and because she is too fast, causing Jewel fall down. Jewel cried and her mother, Clairine, came to her. With a smile, she helped Jewel stood up and said very gently, "It's okay, it's okay." After Clairine cleaning the dust that were in Jewel's feather, Clairine said something to her daughter, "Jewel. You're a strong kid, right? Hence, Jewel will not cry, no matter what happens. Although I have gone, but I'll always protect you."

Jewel of the present, saw the incident and she shed tears, and she wiped the tears, "Mom, you're right. I won't cry." she closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes, she was back to see her room and still holding the photograph. Jewel looked at the photo again, and with a smile she put it.

A few seconds later, heard a knocking at door from the outside, "Sweetheart, it's me." The sound of Eduardo audible, "I need to talk to you a minute." Jewel then opened the door, "Thank you." Eduardo then got into his daughter's room and walking around for a while and pay attention to her daughter's room, and then he sees photos of his wife and beloved daughter, "Jewel ..."

Before Eduardo completed his words, Jewel approached him and cut him off, "Dad, I'm sorry. It's all my fault, sorry to made you worry."

Eduardo was silent, then he hugged his daughter and began to speak softly, "No, sweetie. It is my fault, I was too protective of you, and therefore you feel uncomfortable." he then took off his arms and saw his daughter silent with teary eyes. He then saw pictures of his wife, "Your mother, she was very incredible. The greatest woman I have ever met, and your mother," Eduardo paused, trying to hold back tears,"Died as a hero, a hero to us."

"So..." Jewel started talking, "What really happened?"

Eduardo stunned, look like he was remembering something horrible, "No matter what happens. But the important thing now she can rest in peace. Anyway, you hungry?" Jewel silent for a moment, then she nodded,"Okay, I've cooking something special. Let's have dinner together."

They came down together and enjoy dinner together with fun between fathers and daughters. Actually, there is still hampered in Jewel's mind, she was still wondering what really happened to her mother. She keeps it to herself and never say it to her father.

In the Gunderson family residence, Blu and his mother were having dinner together as usual. Helen cafe still show posts open, but there is no customer anymore, so Helen decided to close the café after dinner. "Blu!" Helen called her son when she would close her cafe, "Could you please put the tables into the garage?"

Blu come out of the house, "Okay, Mom." Then, he helped his mother, bringing tables and chairs into the garage. Routines at night, she was always helped his mother closed the café. While in the morning, Helen is assisted by his robot. The garage where Blu laid tables and chairs, has a wide fairly to park two cars. The garage unused after Blu's father died, and be used by Helen to put the fixtures of cafe, and she was sold his car to open the cafe.

When Blu raised last table, she wasn't accidentally dropped the table, and injuring his leg, "Blu, you okay." Helen said with worry as she was approaching her son.

"Yes Mom. Just a little bruise." Blu answered with a little laugh

Helen saw his son's feet, "What's funny, Blu, your legs swollen. Let's get into the house, we see what there is still ice in the refrigerator."

Blu walking with a limp and he was assisted by his mother, "I'm sorry, Mom. I can not be relied like father."

Helen chuckled, "No, actually you're just like your father, careless." Blu also chuckled, "Okay, you sit here and I'll get the ice cube." Helen helped Blu sit in a chair after they arrived in the dining room. And Helen returned with a bag of ice cubes, "This is, Blu. Compress on your feet."

"Thank you, Mom." Blu grabbed the bag of ice cubes, and compresses his leg, "Ouch-"

"Next time, you must learn to be more careful." Helen said as she sat in a chair next to her son, "Blu, is there anything interesting in school today?"

Blu looked confused, he was could not have said he had a fight, although from his point of view is considered as a defense, "No, Mom. Thanks for asking." Blu lied.

"Oh yes, talk about exciting. I've got exciting news that might interest you." Helen reached into her pocket and grabbed a paper," This is a brochure about the demonstration of a tool, this tool they named it as 'The Jumper Machine'."

Blu grabbed the brochure and read it, "Oh, I know. It's a wormhole. The Tool that allow the bird to explore the universe. You must get it from Professor Eva, is not it?"

"Yes, and it seems you are faster to know about it than your mother. I guess I should not have to tell you because the things like this you can know early." Helen replied with an irritated smiley.

"No, Mom. All the news already talked about it and it will be a demonstration of technological advancement. I heard a lot of important bird will come there. "

They chat between mother and son for a few minutes, and after Blu legs feel better, they started to say good night and go into the individual rooms. Blu walking into his room with a slight limp, but it's not too swollen as before. Blu went into his room and saw in the corner there is Roboy which is charging the battery, and then he was threw himself on the bed,

"Tomorrow..." Blu took a deep breath and exhale, "...is a new day."

Meanwhile, in Xeform laboratory, where the Jumper Machine will be demonstrated. At one room, there is a tool with the size and shape of circular. The tool is in the middle of that room, on the top there is a control room which is coated by the glass. In the control room there are some computer devices that are run by some scientists, they all wore a lab coat with X logo on the backs of their jackets.

"Gentlemen, please come in." A scientist named Eva, opened the door for the two birds neatly in a suit with a red tie. They apparently came from the central government, they are assigned to write a report, a day before the tool is demonstrated and reported it to Mr. President, "This is the control room. In this room, we can tame a wormhole and make it succeed in bringing the bird to another universe. As you can see, below it is a tool that we call the Jumper Machines. It is only a prototype, and the original will be completed and its size will be two times bigger than this one."

"So, who's going to try it?" One of them asked.

"Good thing you asked, gentlemen." Then came a yellow macaw female coming toward them, "Gentlemen, introduce the bird who will try this tool, Emma Gianna.

With a friendly smile, Emma said, "Good evening, gentlemen. I'm Emma Gianna. "

"Alright gentlemen. We go to the energy room." Eva said as she walking out of the control room, followed by the birds in suits.

They walked a few meters from the control room through a hallway, until finally they got an elevator that was end of the hallway, "This way gentlemen." Eva pressed the elevator button and a few seconds later, the elevator door opened and they entered into it.

"So," one of the birds in suits said, "Where is the energy room?"

"The energy room, or something we call space power is under the ground, 10 meters from the surface, because the energy is very dangerous if not kept at the right depth." Eva explains, "The energy was discovered by a scientist, in a small village near the volcano, a few months ago."

"What kind of energy?"

"The energy of the rarest in the world, and estimated to be under by a giant asteroid that resulted in the extinction of the dinosaurs. Energy was buried under the ground, as deep as 15 km. That energy we called Excalibur. We took that name because it was so deadly energy." The bird suit listen carefully, and Eva went on to explain,"Recently, we found something beyond common sense. It is known that energy if 100 grams, can provide electricity supply to the whole world for five centuries. However, there is a terrible effect, that Excalibur generate a wave of radiation that can control the brains of all living beings.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know when we get to the energy space."

Elevator indicate one floor and continue to fall until they reached a basement. They could see a door that says 'highly radioactive' next to it.

"Gentlemen, I beg of you, use a mask which is located in a corner shelf there. Because the inside will be very dangerous. "

After they were wearing masks, Eva opened the door and they entered into it. The room was very spacious, almost equal to the area of the building. The room was covered by a thick glass, "Well, this is the energy space, and as you can see." Eva shows around, "This room is protected by bullet-proof glass and explosions, thus not allowing criminals get into it."

They only see the rooms were protected by glass, and many pipes coming from the center of the room and pointing upwards. They could clearly see a piece of crystal that create a red light, "The pipes is delivers energy derived from the crystal and bring it to spread throughout the building."

"So, what caused the energy is dangerous?"

"You can see it." Eva showed in the corner contained a cage, in which there is a rat who is always growling and biting cage. The rat eyes is blood red with claws and fangs elongated and tapered.

"What happened to it?"

"The energy is generate a wave that is not yet known, somehow is ruin the brain of this rat." Eva replied.

"More like rabies."

"Granted." Eva walking toward the rat and take a test tube with blood in it,"If this creature smell the blood, then ..." Eva opened the test tube to the the rat, and a few moments later, the rat is transformed into terrible. Its body becomes big with claws and fangs become twice as large and sharp, "...this rat has become a monster."

"This energy is very dangerous." The Birds suit said with surprised, "But, whether this energy safe?"

"Yes. During stored correctly and not fall in the wrong hands, then there's nothing to worry about it."

.

.

.

.

.

 **The energy is incredible, is not it? I hope, what is Eva said true if the energy will be safe. Then, what if someone stole it for their own interests? Is it possible to destroy the world? The next chapter, the Jumper Machine will be demonstrated.** **I know, in the second chapter, I said that the third chapter would told what happened to Blu and Jewel. But as you can see, just got here the story is already long, and rather than too long, I proceed in the next chapter.**

 **My special thanks to you who have read this chapter and still wait for the next chapter.**


	4. An Energy Blast

**Hello guys... Met again in the fourth chapter. I know, the previous chapter is quite boring, is not it? And I apologize for that. Because the chapters are boring will be many important things, and the important things that will help you follow the storyline. While this fourth chapter will tell you about the last day of Blu and Jewel are in the earth, while the last day I wrote the story. Relax, I'm not going to stop writing stories, just two weeks I stopped writing the story, because there is a school exam.**

 **And there seems to be worried about the discovery of Excalibur, this energy is very dangerous and can destroy the world. Don't worry, I'll try to make a happy ending. And I give a little leak, the Excalibur will not destroy the world, so just relax.**

 **Then, as you can see. I have my new username, Mercer1412 (formerly Nafi1412), but I would never change my code name, 1412. I hope you like that name.**

 **Okay, happy reading.**

* * *

Now is the day that would change my life forever. Ever since I saw the night sky, yesterday. I think if there is something out there, and today I found the answer. Either of a gift or a curse, depending on your viewpoint. I know, most of you will not believe it, but this is really happening. My name is Jewel, and this is the story that will initiate an endless dream.

* * *

Chapter 4: An Energy Blast

* * *

On cold mornings, on the weekends in December, it makes all the birds are lazy to move from their bed. Behind a thick blanket accompanied by the sound of roaring wind slowly through the window, indicating the weather was rather bad. However, seen some birds are jogging with a scarf twisted around their neck plus warm clothing, making them able to survive in the bad weather that morning.

Looks too, a male blue macaw with a scarf wrapped around his neck. Walking along the pavement and then crossed the deserted street of a passing vehicle. He walked toward a park that is located a few blocks in front of him.

While in the park, there is a female blue macaw with a blue scarf around her neck, was sitting in a gazebo alone. She only saw a few birds are exercising near the park. Then she saw the bird was walking and she knew him, and then she called him, "Blu! Here." she waved her wings.

The bird is known is Blu, came to her. He ran and reached the gazebo, "Sorry, Jewel. I'm a little oversleep. You're early." He spoke breathlessly.

"Relax, Blu. I was here a few minutes ago. After all, I can breathe fresh air in the morning." She is Jewel, replied with a smile,"Anyway, are you ready to go? you said the event will be opened 47 minutes again."

"Sure," Blu reached for his pocket and pulled out a brochure that given by his mother, "We're going to need these." Blu pull out two sheets of paper with the gold glowing words.

"What's that?" Jewel asked.

"This is a golden ticket. Not the birds carelessly can have it, I received this from Professor Eva, she is a bird who taught me many things about science. By the way, there are two," Blu handed one ticket to Jewel,"You hold this, and this one is mine."

"Okay," Jewel accept it, "So, we are ready to go?"

"Sure," Blu said, "As long as you're willing to wait a few minutes for the arrival of the next bus."

"With pleasure."

They walked together to the bus station, not far from where they were. They walked and chatting, punctuated by a little joke. They walked beside a deserted road. Indeed the day is a day that frozen, but they are still eager to move, not knowing what will happen to them.

Jewel fought to keep her father allow her to come to a place where the jumper machine will be demonstrated. After, she persuaded her father, eventually she was allowed to go.

* * *

"Well, you may go, Jewel. But, stay cautious." It is a sentence that the last time I heard from my father, Eduardo.

* * *

After 5 minutes of walking, they arrived at the bus station. At the weekend, the bus station is rather quiet, especially in the morning. Because in general, it began to busy bus station at noon. They sat together in a chair, under a tree without leaves are covered with snow. They sat while talking and suddenly, Jewel shake the trunk, so the snow is on the trees fell onto Blu. And they both laughed in excitement.

After waiting 10 minutes they were waiting for the bus, finally the bus arrived. They enter in and sit in a chair the same, "So, how long our journey?" Jewel asked while rubbing her wings because coldness.

"15 minutes I think enough. Because xeform laboratory was in town, a few miles from here." Blu answered while put out snacks from his bag,"While waiting, let's take a little snack in the morning is okay, right?" Blu offering it to Jewel.

"Thank you." And they sat on the bus while chatting and eating snacks.

After they drove a few minutes, they came to a large courtyard with trees neatly arranged with snow covering them. There was a frozen fountain in the central courtyard and a tennis court in the eastern part of the building. And large buildings that are in the middle of courtyard is xeform laboratory. They saw some birds in suits who walked into the building and at the main entrance there are two security guards, complete with guns in their wings. And there are few guards who toured the xeform area to make sure everything is safe.

"Jewel, you're calm and follow my lead." Blu tidy up his clothes and walking, followed by Jewel who looked awkward in a situation like this.

"Please show your identity!" Commands the guard at the main entrance. Blu showing his golden ticket as well as Jewel. And the keeper was stunned, "Golden Tickets! Forgive me, please come in. "

"Thank you." Blu said calmly, followed by Jewel.

The main entrance was completely made of transparent glass, so it is difficult to seen. The door opens automatically and when they get into the building, they could see a lot of birds are renowned in Americans who came to witness the demonstration of remarkable tool. They see the birds moving around in the main lobby.

"Hello ... how are you, Blu." A voice called Blu and Blu familiar with the voice. Blu turned and it turns out it was the voice of Nico, a yellow canary.

"Hey, Nico. You came very early." Blu reply to greet him.

"Yes. This is a special day that we've been waiting," Then came a red-crested Cardinal, Pedro,"You're five minutes late." Nico said quietly to Pedro as he looked at his watch.

"Come on, you did not even wake me up this morning." Pedro replied with annoyance, and then he saw Blu, "Hey, Blu. You came to see the show, do you?"

"Sure, and I'm very excited." Blu answered with a big smile on his face.

Nico and Pedro realized there was another bird who similar to Blu, "Hey, there." Pedro greeted with friendly.

"Hey..." Jewel reply.

"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce." Blu cleared his throat before speaking, "Jewel, they are my friends, and they are enthusiast of science. The right is Nico and next to him is Pedro. Pedro and Nico, she is Jewel, my friend."

"Hey, I am Nico."

"Hi ... pretty bird, I am Pedro." Pedro then approached Blu and whispers something, "Apparently, you have a girlfriend." Pedro whispered mischievously.

"Huh, what..." Blu's face flushed, "No, no. We are just friends." Blu answered shyly. And Jewel was silent with a small smile and blushed.

"Hey guys, smile!" There was a voice from their side, and it turns out it was Rafael who was holding a camera and prepares to photograph them. And after he photographed them, he walked toward them.

"Hey rafi..." Blu greeted him,

"Hello, buddy..." Pedro greeted him,

"How are you?" Nico greeted him.

"Ha ha. Hi all. I'm good, thanks." Rafi reply to their greetings and then he saw Jewel, he greeted her with a friendly smile,"Hi ... " Rafael waving his wings.

"Hi..." Jewel responded with a rather awkward.

"Okay, Rafi. She is my friend, Jewel." Blu introduced his friend to Rafael,"And Jewel. He is Rafael, and he is a journalist who covering the event." Blu introduced Rafael to Jewel.

"So, you two came here to see a demonstration of the jumper machine?" Rafael asked Blu and Jewel.

"Yeah, and I was with my girlfriend, eh I mean my friend too. She seems pretty interested with that machine." Blu said. Then, suddenly Blu is hit by two birds with dark glasses with neat clothing. Both birds are seen escorting an eagle with army clothes with lots badge on his uniform, "Who are they?" Blu asked.

"They are the soldiers who came from New York, and the bird with the army uniform is General Frack Rothschild. He has won the most awards in this decade." Rafael explained, looking at the general was walking with a dashing towards the control room.

Then, audible the female voice emanating from speakers throughout the xeform building, "Attention to all the distinguished guests. We will start a demonstration in a few minutes. We ask you immediately into the hall. Thank you."

In the control room, Eva is seen busy with preparations to start the jumper machine, "Is the power fully charged?" Eva asked her crew.

"Yes ma'am. Stay 94 percent longer the power is fully charged. "

"Then, balancing valve?"

"Has been installed, ma'am."

"The excalibur?"

"The excalibur Energy is in the process of collection."

"Good work all." Eva sigh of relief, and then suddenly the door opened loudly and the general entered the room.

"Sorry to startle you." General Frack said in his hoarse voice, he then approached Eva, "Well, you succeeded Professor Eva, congratulations." Then, he lifted his wings and wanting to shake hands with her.

"Do not pretend nice to me, General. I know you still want the excalibur, right?" She said coldly,"But I appreciate the compliment, thank you." Eva ignoring his handshake, and Eva returned to instruct her crew.

"Alright, Professor Eva. You know, you do not have the right to store that energy, and sooner or later, I'll take it ..." the general smiled wickedly,"... after a massive celebration. "The General then out of the control room by walking full of arrogance.

Eva was silent, staring at her face in the window, and outside of it there is a crowd that is ready to see the jumper machine work, "Okay," Eva walked up to one of the computer and on the computer screen plastered the word...

"Ready to launched!" Exclaimed Emma, when she was already inside a glass-walled capsules, "Alright, Professor, I'm ready."

The crowd is not so much begin to enter the hall, as well as Blu and Jewel. They both were near the window and wait for the jumper machine ignited. Average visitors who witness the demonstrations of jumper machine are scientists and some science enthusiast. They get together and stand behind the yellow line, safe zones that have been determined by xeform scientists. They were in a hall, where the machine hopper shaped 'O' is located. Jumper machine was large and in front of the hole, there is a capsule in which there was Emma who is preparing.

"Alright, turn on the machine!" Eva cried out to her crew and it began to emit flames and opened a portal.

"The situation is normal," said one of her members, "Everything is stable and the capsule ready to be launched."

"Okay, launch!" And the capsule where Emma is. Accelerated by a rocket booster on the back and the capsule entered the portal, "Emma, what is the situation there?" Eva communicates with her through earphones.

"Yes ma'am. I was heading for another dimension. Here I could see around me is pink and here seems space and time doesn't work here." Emma said with happiness. Likewise with Eva and her crew, they cheered along with cheers from the crowd.

"Congratulations on your success, ma'am." The crew congratulating her.

"You have reached the progress of science." One of her members also congratulate her.

"Thanks for everything, I would not have succeeded without your help," Eva said with excitement, "Let applauded for our success."

However, in the midst of their celebration, Emma calling through video calls, "Emergency!" Her voice sounded panicked.

Eva ran up on a computer that connected to Emma,"What's wrong, Emma?"

"There is an electromagnetic wave in front of me." Her voice sounded vague, and sometimes the computer screen turn into opaque.

"Look at the state of the aisle dimension now!" Eva cried out to one of her members. He quickly turned on the projection of the portal,"There is a disruption in the portal." He opened another file and suddenly his face became pale "Gosh!"

Eva approached her crew and look at the computer screen, Eva was surprised and in a cold sweat she ran to the computer in a corner of the control room and turned it on, "Emma, this is an emergency situation. Mission aborted, turn your direction as soon as possible," Eva communicates with Emma through her earphones,"There is a black hole in the middle of the portal and if you continue, you can die."

Emma heard her, and immediately she become panicked and tried to turn back. However, due to the gravity of the black hole is so strong, causing Emma's capsule can't move backward, or turn around. She continued to walk forward, heading the black hole, "I can not." She seems to be starting to give up, "Professor, it seems there is no hope."

"What did you say?" Eva yelled at her, "Don't give in, keep trying. I'll help you." Eva constantly searching for the cause of the problem, but in vain because she doesn't know what causes it.

Then, Emma said, "The black hole is getting bigger and if left unchecked, the earth will be sucked into it. Immediately turn off the jumper machine and evacuation of the visitors." Eva was silent, while Emma saying the last sentence," Goodbye, professor." And the voice of Emma disappeared, and the connection is lost.

Eva paused for a moment, while her crew asked, "What should we do, ma'am?"

Eva turned and looked at the crowd who do not know what happened exactly, "We will evacuate all visitors and destroying the jumper machine."

Meanwhile, Blu pay attention to the control room that being on it, looking through facial expressions the scientists who looks worried. Then, he look at the jumper machine still burning and look at his feet. At his feet there are some dust that could be seen carefully, and the dust floating into the portal and sucked into it, "What's wrong?" Suddenly the gravity of the black hole inside the portal is getting stronger, and the lights hanging at ceiling sucked into it. Instantly, the crowd into a panic.

Then, Eva said, "Ladies and gentlemen please calm down. There was a bit of a technical fault here and I beg leave the building immediately."

The crowd began to walk out the hall calmly as instructed and get into the elevator, and out of the building. Except Blu, he was silent in his place, looking up at the portal.

"Blu!" Cried Jewel, "What are you doing? Hurry up, we have to get out of here."

"No, Jewel. I must find out what happened. You get out of this building, I'll catch you up." Blu ran to the control room which is above the hall, through a staircase located on the side of the hall.

Jewel just saw him with worry, "Blu..."

"Professor Eva, what happens?" Blu asked, when he was in the control room.

"Blu? What are you doing here? You should be out soon." Eva tried to bring Blu out of the control room. However, Blu remained rebellious and kept asking what happened. Finally, Eva was forced to say what happened, "And that's what happened." Eva shorten the story.

Blu immediately towards one of computer and immediately see the situation inside the portal. Blu watching it closely and he found something strange. Seen a black pattern in the portal which every second this black pattern is enlarges, "Professor, this is a burst of energy."

"What? A burst of energy. So, is not a black hole?." Eva was surprised by Blu statement.

"Yes, a burst of energy can occur because of an imbalance of energy, and it seems like one of the energy is enormous. That energy will continue to swell and eventually burst and then suck Minnesota in a heartbeat, but the power of explosion can be reduced and only destroyed this building." More Blu,"Professor, let me take care of it and please you and your crew out of this building. Save yourselves."

"No Blu, it's my job. I started it and I also have to finish it." Eva denies.

"No professor, you're still much to be done. Better, you and your crew to help the visitors out of here. The rest leave it to me." Blu smiled.

Eva confusion, and finally she decided to help the visitors who seen running around while panic, "Okay, but be sure you'll get out safely."

"Okay, I will." Blu replied.

"All right, everyone. Let's help the visitors out of the building!" Eva cried out to her crew,"Everyone, follow me." And now, Blu alone in the control room.

"Okay, okay," Blu draw a deep breath, "The first thing to do is do not panic, calm down." Blu breathed, "Okay," Blu pressing the keyboard to quickly and finally emerged a countdown period, "I have 13 minutes 46 seconds, before a burst of energy to happen." Blu constantly tinkering with computers to find ways to reduce the power of explosion. Time passed, and the remaining time of 1 minute 10 seconds, "Okay, stay a few more." Blu wiped the sweat trickling down his face.

seen in front of the xeform building, the visitors have managed to get out, as well as Eva and her crew, Rafael, Nico and Pedro, "Blu..." Eva is worrying about Blu.

Return to the control room. Blu managed to find a way to reduce the power of explosion, and the time is remaining 20 seconds, "Okay, just press the last button." However, before Blu pressed it, a small explosion occurred from within the portal and generate a blast wave that destroyed the window of control room and cause Blu thrown along with his keyboard thrown away from him, "Oh my god. my time is staying 5 seconds." Blu trying to reach the keyboard which is located a few feet away (04),"Just push the last button, then all that I love will be safe." (03) Blu tried to get up but he can not because his legs have exposed splinters of glass. His legs were covered with blood and he could not move, "Oh no!" Cried Blu,"All that I love will be (02) die (01)." Before time showed zero, suddenly came to a figure of a bird with blue feathers running and pressing the keyboard and finally, "Jewel!" ***boom*** energy blasts happened, but only destroyed xeform building, and when the time is freeze and shows Jewel and Blu enter into the fire, and the last seen by Blu is Jewel's smile. They entered into the fire and then they are sucked into a small hole, the source of the explosion.

Time returns to normal and the xeform building destroyed by an explosion and then the fire blast sucked into one point, the center of the explosion. The xeform buildings disappear instantly and visitors silent without words when they saw the disappearance of the xeform building. Eva, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were silent as well, but then they shouted for Blu and Jewel.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Very tragic, is not it? The tragedy that will change their lives forever if they survived.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is rather long, because I want finish it now, and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Thanks to you who have taken your time to read my story, and still waiting for the next chapter. For that, please give your response to this story that has been running fourth chapter.**

 **See you in two weeks again, friends. In the fifth chapter.**


	5. Welcome to Our Planet

**Hello guys ... Finally, Blu and Jewel will experience something unforgettable for life. Yeah right, like Alexriolover95 words, they are sucked into another planet, "Well ... I'm guessing while Blu and Jewel are sucked into another planet,". Indeed, I already explained it clearly, so I think you can guess yourself.**

 **I think enough, now we get to the story. Happy reading.**

* * *

"Am I dead?" I asked myself. I do not remember any incident after the explosion occurred. When I opened my eyes, I saw Blu lying beside me, with singed feathers in his wings, "Blu ?!" I called him and tried to get up, but I felt in pain all over my body. I saw my body, and it turned my whole body swathed in bandages. I realized something strange, "Where am I?" Around me is bright, white light coming from above me. Turns out I was lying in a bed, in a room. My name is Jewel and this is a new chapter in my life.

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome to Our Planet

* * *

Jewel dazed, she look at around her. She was familiar with this place, even though the room is similar to a regular room, "Where am I?" Jewel said to herself.

Suddenly, the door opened, and come a female yellow macaw of her age, come up to her, "Hey..." She greeted with a friendly, "Are you awakened? Oh, Thank God."

Jewel looked at her with confusion, "Ah, hey. Would you please tell me where I am and who are you?"

"Sure." She replied with a smile, "Previously, my name is Martha, and you with him are in my house. I found you passed out on the lake shore when I came home from school. So, I brought you here and my mother took care of your wounds.

"Well, nice to meet you, Martha. My name is Jewel, and he is my friend, Blu." Jewel said,"Anyway, I thank you who have helped us. I am grateful we have been survived from the blast."

Martha shows the face of confusion, "Wait, what a blast? No explosions around here."

"What?" Jewel also confusion, "No explosion? You mean there was no explosion coming from the lab?" Martha nodded and Jewel went on to say,"So this is not earth?" Jewel started to understand the situation.

Martha added confusion with Jewel words, "Earth? What is that? Are you from there?"

"Of course, we come from the earth and ..." Jewel paused and began to understand something, "... perhaps, that tool was worked."

"What kind of tool?" Martha is still confused, "You mean, that tool brings you to this planet?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jewel answered happily with little worry.

Then, Blu started regained consciousness and opened his eyes, "Ah, that hurts." Blu look at Jewel, and a bird that is still foreign to him, "Jewel? Where are we and who are you? "

"Relax, Blu." Jewel said, and tried to calm him, "She is Martha, a bird that have saved us. And it looks like it worked."

"The tool is work." Blu still do not understand the situation, "Wait, what?!." He began to understand it,"So you're saying this is not the earth?" he asked with surprise.

"Yes," Jewel answered briefly.

Blu was surprised and pleased, but a little concerned, "So," Blu said, "My name Blu, nice to meet you." He introduced himself to Martha. When Blu want to lift his wings and was about to shake hands, he felt pain in his wings.

"Haha ..." Martha chuckled, "Don't push yourself, Blu. I already know you from your girlfriend." She makes a little joke.

"Wha- no, no. Not that I'm telling you, he's not my boyfriend." Jewel immediately said sheepishly,"He and I are just friends." Luckily, Blu did not notice, he was busy looking around the room.

"So, Martha." Blu finally said, "Where is this?"

Before Martha answer, suddenly the sound of a knock at the bedroom door by someone. Then, an adult female yellow macaw come in, "Martha, dinner is ready." Then she look at Blu and Jewel was awake, "Ah ... you've regained consciousness, thankfully. Let's join us for dinner together. I've been cooking a lot more tonight." Then she glanced at Martha,"Okay, I'm going to the kitchen. You invite them to dinner together."

"Okay, Mom," after her mother left the room, she said, "She is my mother, and her cuisine very tasty. Is better, now we have dinner first, then I'll tell you."

They walked down the bottom floor and headed to the dining room. At the dinner table seen so many types of food that looks delicious and at the dinner table already exists an adult male yellow macaw, "Hi kids. Welcome." He greeted with a friendly," My name is Oswald and she is my wife, Virginia. And you must have been acquainted with my only daughter, Martha, and ... "

"Come on dad, they just came to, and we can direct the dinner." Martha cut off her father words.

"It's okay, Martha." Jewel answered with a smile, "Do not argue with your parents."

"Okay." Martha replied.

"Greetings, sir. My name is Blu and ... " Blu said politely.

"My name is Jewel. Thank you for helping us." Jewel continue.

Oswald nodded and smiled, "Okay, let's sit down and enjoy the dinner. Think of it like your own home. "

"Come here, Blu, Jewel. Sit down next to me." Martha said when she was sitting in a chair. And they sat beside her when her mother has prepared the food.

Martha is a daughter of Oswald and Virginia, a yellow macaw family. Her father is an employee in an office and her mother id a housewife. They live in this house, a simple two-story house.

"So you want to know what is this place anyway?" Martha said, amid the dinner.

"Of course, if you do not mind." Blu answered with confidence

"What do you mean, Martha?" her father asked in astonishment.

"Oh, so you do not know where they came from?" Martha asks her parents and they shook their head.

"So, here goes ..." Before Martha finish her words, she was cut by Blu.

"It's okay, Martha. Let me explain." Blu spoke up,"Just like you see, sir. "

"You can call us, uncle and aunt. Think like your own family." Oswald cut him off.

"Okay, sir. Uh I mean Uncle Oswald." Blu cleared his throat,"My friend and I, Jewel. Actually came from a planet called Earth. "

"Earth?" Oswald and his wife said astonishment simultaneously.

"Yes, a planet in the Milky Way. Earth is the third planet from the Sun, the densest planet in the Solar System, the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets, and the only astronomical object known to harbor life." Blu explained,"Before, we didn't know nothing about a life other on other planets, until we were stranded on this planet. We were stranded here due to a machine called the jumper machine, or can be called a wormhole."

"I understand." Oswald said, and then he exhale a long breath, "Earth, huh." Suddenly he smiled and chuckled, "Like my guess, there is life on other planets. I'm right, honey." He said with surprise.

"Yes, you're right, honey." Virginia answered with a puzzled, then she glanced at Blu and Jewel, "So, how do you back home?"

Blu and Jewel silent without a flinch, and Blu said, "We do not know," he said sadly, "We were stranded on this planet because of the accident."

"Oh, poor thing." Virginia said with compassion.

"Calm down," Oswald said confidently, "You can live in this house, until you can find a way back to Earth." he smiled.

His wife and daughter after hearing his statement, was surprised and also happy, "That means you can live and go to school with me. You're the same age as me, are not you?" Martha said happily. Then, Blu and Jewel nodded, "Don't worry, I'll introduce you to our planet." She smiled, "Welcome to our planet. Our planet, or so-called Lyonesse, is a planet in the Black Eye Galaxy, a spiral galaxy in the constellation Coma Berenices, Messier 64. I heard if this galaxy is millions of light years from the Milky Way." Martha explained.

"Yes," Blu and Jewel smiling, even though they did not expect that they would be stranded on this planet. Jewel was worried about her father, because suddenly she was gone and she was sure her father would assume she was dead. Likewise Blu, as concerned as Jewel.

"Don't worry. You can stay here, and we'll take care of you as well as our kids." Oswald said with a smile.

"Yes, we'll. After all, Martha always wanted a friend in her home." Virginia said, then Blu and Jewel glanced at Martha who smiled broadly.

"Alright, thank you." Blu and Jewel said in unison.

After dinner, Virginia showed a room that will be their room. Their room are on the top floor and their room is in front of Martha's. Their room have two beds and a small closet, "Sorry to be a bit dusty, because this room is rarely used. I hope you feel at home here." Virginia said, wiping the dust from the closet.

"It's okay, Aunt Virginia. It was more than enough. Sorry to bother you." Blu said.

"Calm down, you do not bother, really." Virginia answered with a smile, "That I'm glad, because this house can seen alive again."

"Looks live again?" Jewel said with confusion.

"Forget it. By the way, a family room on the lower floors and there is a television there, after dinner we usually gathered there. If you want, you can hang out with us as well. Think like your own family." She said,"Okay, I'll go down first, then you catch up, okay?"

"Okay." Blu replied, then Virginia down to the bottom. Then, he heard Jewel who moaning in pain. Apparently, she holds her wounds, burns on her body.

"I do not think your opinion is correct, Blu." Jewel said when she was in the room, "You proved it's to be true, there is another life out there. And we are the living witnesses. " She said with a smile. Then, she looks around the room and when she looked out the window, she saw roof tiles under the window. This tile is quite long and wide, so that she can jump over the window and sat on roof tiles, "Blu, look here!" Exclaimed Jewel and Blu approached her.

"What is it, Jewel?" Blu said, until she saw Jewel lying on a roof tiles, "What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"Come over here and lay down next to me." Jewel said, "There is a very beautiful view." She pointed toward the sky.

And Blu follow the direction of her wings and looked up, "Wow, the view of the night sky is very beautiful." He said in amazement.

"Yeah, right? I bet you've never seen these stars." Jewel said with pleasure, and Blu lay down next to her,"You think, where is our galaxy?" She asked Blu when he already lay down.

"I have no idea, Jewel. There are a lot of stars here. I'm not sure where our galaxy." Blu said, staring at the night sky shines bright with star,"But wait, I think I saw something." Blu pointing towards the sky, but Jewel do not know which one,"That's Barnard's Star and oh ... next to it, is Proxima Centauri. I'm sure, the earth not far from them."

"Which one, Blu?" Jewel said in confusion, staring at the sky, trying to find the star in question.

"That, uh where, where. Where are they?" Blu said with a bit of a panic because of the star out of his sight,"Ah, I must have lost that stars because so many stars."

Jewel sighed, "I think you're unlucky, Blu." And they laughed full of happy at the time, they momentarily forget their problems and with pleasure looking at the clear night sky.

"Yes, I think you're right, Jewel" Blu said after a satisfied laugh, "Because of unlucky, we are stranded here, on another planet. Or this is a fortune can be stranded on this planet with you. Thank you, for coming for me." Blu remember events before the explosion in xeform laboratory,"Although, it's arguably a stupid action."

"What?" Jewel said irritably, "I've come and you say I'm stupid. Next time, don't expect my help." Jewel turned her face and hide her smile.

"Don't be angry, Jewel," Blu said with a chuckle, "I'm just kidding, don't take it personally. I just wonder what we will experience on this planet. And technically, we are now, is an alien."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well, what they will find on this planet? If you are curious wait for the next chapter. Previously, there were a few words that I want to say to them 'I am grateful that they are alive, even though they are stranded and somehow their way back to Earth.' And** **they are Alien, now.**

 **Thanks to you who have read this story and please do not forget to leave your reviews if possible. See you in the next chapter.**


	6. The First Day on Lyonesse

**Hey guys ... We meet again. Finally, I can write a story with a background not the Earth, but on Lyonesse, like the title of this story. I'm sorry if I described the background of this planet exactly like Earth, because I do not have good ideas.**

 **All right, let's go directly to the story. Happy reading.**

* * *

My name is Jewel. My friend and I are stranded on this planet, or is called Lyonesse after we were sucked by a wormhole. We be found and cared for by the Yellow Macaw family. A daughter, Martha is a bird that have found us, and her mother named Virginia, and her father named Oswald. And today, the first day we active on this planet, and we will go to school for the first time on this planet.

* * *

Chapter 6: The First Day on Lyonesse

* * *

The bright star and it looks like the sun, rising in the east and enlighten a city with skyscrapers towered into the sky. The city was on a planet called Lyonesse, where Blu and Jewel will start their new life on this planet. They live in a modest two-story house, not far from town.

"Blu." Jewel shook his body, and she tried to wake him, "Come on, Blu. It looks like the sun on this planet rises earlier."

Blu begun to pick up and open his eyes, but he suddenly shocked because he see Jewel in front of him, "What the!," Blu startled, then he started rubbing his eyes, "Ah, it's you, Jewel. You almost got me a heart attack."

Jewel chuckled, "Good morning, sleepyhead." She said with a smile.

"Good morning." Blu yawn, "It looks like already morning, but still 6 o'clock." He look at a wall clock.

"Have you forgotten?" Jewel said, "It's not the earth, we are on Lyonesse. And hurry up, we have breakfast together. Aunt Virginia and Martha already waiting us in the dining room."

Blu remember it, "Ah yes, you're right. Okay, let's go." And they both, walking down and headed to the dining room.

In the dining room, Martha and her mother having breakfast with a piece of bread on their wings, "Hey Blu, Jewel. Good morning." Martha greets.

"Good morning, you two." Virginia greets well.

"Good morning." Blu and Jewel replied in unison, then Jewel said, "Auntie, where Uncle Oswald?"

"Oh, he's already gone to work. Today there is an important meeting, so he leave early." Virginia answered with a smile,"Let's we have breakfast together. "

"Okay, thank you." Blu said, and he and Jewel sat in a chair and enjoy breakfast together with Martha and her mother.

Amid the breakfast, Virginia say to Blu and Jewel, "Today is your first day of school on Lyonesse."

At these words, Blu and Jewel surprised, "School?" They asked in unison.

"Yes, you and I will go to school, where I go to school." Martha said with a beak full of bread, then she swallowed it and went on to say, "Do not worry, I'll help you. Like a guide, I will introduce a lot of things on this planet, or rather Lyonesse. "

Blu and Jewel smiling, they seem a bit nervous because they will go to school on an alien planet, "Well, I also want to know what there is on this planet." Blu said.

"Yeah, me too." Jewel added.

"Perfect!" Virginia said with a smile, "After breakfast, you can clean your feathers and get ready for school. Martha will accompany you." Then, she took the dirty plates and glasses into the kitchen sink

After they washed their feathers, or in other words take a bath. They are preparing to go to school. Blu and Jewel are given two duffel bags that was once used by Martha's parents while still in school.

"You can use these backpack," Martha said, "This is my parents's bag, which was used by them when they still school."

"Okay, thank you." Blu and Jewel said in unison.

"You're welcome." Martha replied, then she said goodbye to her mother, "Mom, we leave."

"Okay. Have a nice day." Virginia replied.

Blu, Jewel and Martha finally going to school. Martha opened the door and they can see a star like the sun, shining on the housing where they live. Blu and Jewel stepped out and they are getting ready to undergo their activity on Lyonesse.

Martha and her family, lived in a two-story house, on a residential complex, a few tens miles away from a city with skyscrapers, called Agharti City.

"Agharti City." Martha said, when Blu and Jewel looked at the city, "It is a city that is being seen by you. A famous metropolis on this planet. Many things can be done there, culinary, technology, tourism, education and many more."

"That city is so wonderful." Jewel said in amazement, "Although we are within tens of miles, it was still visible."

"Yeah, I know." Martha replied with a disappointed look on her face, "But once you know how things are there, you will definitely attract your words."

"What do you mean?" Blu asked, confused.

"Agharti City is arguably the city's most beautiful and modern," Martha explains, "That's what people say when they first saw it. But you know, it's very dangerous city, so full of criminals. Although there are quite strict security and many police guard, but it's still not enough. Still safer here." Blu and Jewel looked at each other, they do not know what to say, because they are foreigners on this planet.

They walked through a sidewalk that is not too wide. They walked down a street full of intersections, lucky Martha as a guide, show the way. They are walking, talking, and Martha tells about this planet. They arrived at an intersection with traffic lights. They stopped at the corner, waiting for the traffic light turns red and all the cars stopped. And they crossed the street, and mingle with people who are also on their way to work or school. The atmosphere is very similar to the earth, so that people do not realize that in the midst of them there are two alien birds who comes from the earth. Likewise, Blu and Jewel, they do not feel inferior, because it looks like a bird society in general.

"Okay." Martha said, when they have crossed the road and walk a few meters again, "We arrived. Welcome to my school, or the called Guivick School."

Martha shows a very large and tall building, like a skyscraper. And in fact, it is a school building, Blu and Jewel are standing in front of it, "Wow ... What is it your school, Martha?" Blu asked in amazement, as he saw the school building.

"How many students here?" Add Jewel.

Martha chuckled and slightly swagger herself, "This is my school where I go to school and wholly there are 20 floors in this school. Although this looks great school, but the school is not too big and only accommodate 100 pupils on each floor, so in total there are 2,000 students at this school."

Guivick School right in the center of residential, and sticking out between the humble houses in the vicinity. The school is fenced by a wall that surrounds it and there are spacious yard in front of the school. In addition to the school building, there is a more building, but smaller, and used as a library with a collection of the most complete books on this planet.

"Well, let's go in." Martha said, and they began to step into the school yard and see a lot of birds who walked into the school building, and it looks like they are a student here.

"Good morning, Martha." There was a voice from behind them, and two female birds walked up to them, and their names are known to Carolyn and Baily, "You're early." Baily said. Then, she look at Blu and Jewel are unfamiliar to them, "Ah, I've never seen you before."

"Yes, of course. Because we are a new student here." Jewel answered somewhat nervously.

"Yes, Baily." Martha replied, "They are a transfer student from neighboring country."

"I understand." Carolyn said, "So, where did you come from?" she asked curiously.

Blu and Jewel looked confused to answer her question, lucky Martha helped them answered, "Come on, they just come and it looks like they need to adapt. Besides, I just met with them when I went to school." Martha apparently trying to protect their true identity.

"Okay," Carolyn and Baily replied in unison, and they walked together into the school building, after meeting with Blu and Jewel. Martha told Blu and Jewel that they are students of neighbor class.

"Well." Martha exclaimed, "Let's go into the school, even though school hours starting 30 minutes again."

And they walked together into the school building. 20-storey building and a width of about several meters, enough to place the students in the neighborhood school. Guivick School is just like school on earth, there are classes, a gym, a cooking space, and others. Only this school like office buildings than similar schools, and at this school is numerous elevator.

"So," Martha said when they have entered, "At this school, we begin to learn from the first floor and there will be a test once a year to move up to the next floor." Then, they get into the elevator, "And I've been on the 16th floor, just like you."

Blu and Jewel confusion and looked at each other, "You mean, we are classmate with you? On the 16th floor?" Blu asked.

"Exactly." Martha replied, and then they get into the elevator. But, suddenly Blu pull her out.

"Watch out!" Blu exclaimed, "I think this elevator was broken." He pointed into the elevator, but strangely it does not contain anything.

Martha laughed, "Do not worry, Blu." Martha said, "This is entirely glass-walled elevator. Although this is glass, but it is a mixture of white lead, white gold, silver, iron, and of course glass."

"What!" Shouted Blu astonishment, "How can mix it makes transparent solids such as glass?"

"I have no idea. However, we called it Celestial." Martha replied with a smile. Blu understand and they get into the elevator.

After a few minutes they are in the elevator, they finally reached the 16th floor and when the elevator doors opened, they are could see a long and wide hallway in front of them. Throughout the hall, on the edges there is doors that read, '16 -A to 16-J '. So, in every class there are only 10 pupils, and along the hallway there is a row of school lockers used by the students to put their stuff. The rest, there is sport room, staff room, canteen, toilets, even a swimming pool on this floor.

"Very complete, is not it?" Martha said, as she walked to their class, "We have complete facilities here." After walking a few meters ahead and then turn right and walk a little longer, they reached the classroom.

"16-J. So, this is our class?" Jewel asked, then she saw Martha with a rather strange expression on her face, like she see something,"Ah, Martha?" Jewel called her again.

Martha was surprised and she promptly replied, "Ah yes, yes. Right, this is our class."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of cries for help from their side and it turns out, there are two hawks and a scarlet macaw. The hawks is shown being blackmailing to the macaw, and he looked frightened and helpless in front of the hawks.

"If you shouted again, you're no longer losing money." One of the hawks said, and then he lifted the macaw and slammed him into a locker wall.

"Come on guys, I have nothing." The macaw said with fear.

"You're lying, Arthur." Barney said, and the macaw named Arthur. Then, Barney lifted him and shook him.

"Hey ... !" Blu shouted at them, "Let him go. He already said did not have anything, isn't it? You've hurt him." He walked toward the hawks.

"Who are you, blue boy?" Barney's friend identified as Cyrus, replied.

"Calm down, Cyrus." Then, Barney put Arthur into a locker forcibly and locked him inside, "There seems to be interfering." Barney said with a wicked smile, and then he glanced at Blu, "Listen, blue boy. I do not know who you are, and it seems like you're a new student here. I warn you, do not interfere our business. Because you are a new student, I will not hurt you."

"Well, if so, let him go first." Blu pointed to a locker, where Arthur was.

"Stubborn!" Shouted Cyrus, then he running toward Blu and get ready to punch him.

Lucky the school bell rang and Barney shouted, "Cyrus! Stop. Anyway, there is no point beat him."

Then, Cyrus returned to next to Barney, "You are lucky this time blue boy." Cyrus said with a wicked smile.

"Forgive me about our lack of politeness." Barney said, "Anyway, I say welcome to Guivick School." Then, Cyrus and he smiled wickedly and walked to their classes. Then, Barney stopped, "Oh yes, if you want to save him, you should know what my password." Barney evil smile, "There are two ways to get it. First, use your fortune. Or Second, face me." Then, Barney and Cyrus evil laugh and walked back. Blu was silent, staring at them. Then he let out a long breath, signaling a relief.

Then Martha and Jewel, approached Blu, "You're lucky Blu." Martha said, "Usually, the birds are meddling in their affairs will be battered."

"You okay, Blu." Jewel said with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blu said, and then he approached a locker, where Arthur was, "I think to be worried is him." Blu peered through a crack lockers, and shouts calling, "Hello ... Are you okay?"

Blu peered through a tiny gap and he can not see anything, the only sound he heard is a voice filled with fear, "What do you want from me?" Arthur said with a tone of fear.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Blu answered with a smile.

"Forget me!" Arthur exclaimed, "I'm used to do like this. You just leave me alone because soon, your teacher will come. "

"Never!" Blu shouted, "I will never leave you alone. Although I do not know who are you, but I hate to see people who are bullied." Blu smiled and Arthur can see his smile from inside the locker which dark,"Because I know how it felt." Blu went on to say.

After Arthur heard him, he smiled, "As long as I live in the community, I have never been cared by someone like this." He said in his mind, "Is he..."

"Hold on!" Blu exclaimed, "I will try to find a way to get you out." Blu silent for a moment and closed his eyes, then he slowly opened the door of the locker.

"Impossible, Blu." Martha said, "The locker was made of mineral Ashpy, the hardest substance on this planet."

"I did it!" Blu shouted in excitement, and turned out right, he managed to open the locker door with ease. The door looks a little crooked with broken metal pieces.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Huh? What is really happening? and What have Blu done? This is their first day on Lyonesse and strange things was happening. Then, strange things what else will they do? If you're curious, wait for the next chapter.**

 **Well, I know. The eagle, scarlet macaw, indeed I describe the background of Lyonesse just like on earth and have not seen anything different, and I apologize for that. And as you can see, I do not have enough ideas or imagination for a background on other planets. Therefore, if you have any suggestions or ideas that can help me, I really appreciate it, you can PM me or write it in the review. I'm sure, if it is already running several chapters, the difference will be seen, even though perhaps not great.**

 **I thank those of you who have read this chapter. Do not forget to leave a review if possible. See you next time.**


	7. Many New Things

**Hey guys, we met again in of of Lyonesse. Previously, there are two things I wanted to say.**

 **First, I want to thank TheMater99 who have been following this story. And then...**

 **Second... How do I say it. Hmm... So, one thing that coming to my head you would be disappointed, Because this story is less interesting when it comes to Lyonesse background. That's fair, Because I'm running out of ideas for the background of this planet. For storyline... I still have a lot of ideas, and probably would be a long story, but for the background, that's hard. I'm really sorry have disappoint you guys. I'm really running out of ideas for Lyonesse background, school systems, government systems, public systems, and others.**

 **Anyway, there is still the seventh chapter. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Many New Things

* * *

"I did it!" Blu exclaimed with delight, while Arthur was silent with astonishment, as Martha and Jewel, "What are you waiting for? Hurry back to your class, you'll be late." Blu said to him.

"How did you do that?" Arthur asked with astonishment.

"I don't know. The important thing now you have to go back to your class." Blu said.

"Blu..." Martha said, "He is Arthur, and he's our classmates."

"Oh..." Blu said, "That's great. Anyway, my name is..." Before Blu finish his words, Gracie interrupted him.

"Blu... is better if introductions later." Gracie said as she looked behind her, "It looks like Mrs. White will be here." A bird with whitish gray feather, like snow. Short pointy beak and yellow. Eyes of medium size with a neat eyebrows. Exit from the room and walked to their classes.

"So, is she our teacher?" Jewel asked.

"Yes, she is." Gracie replied, "Let's go into the classroom, everyone is sitting quietly in their seats." And she walked into the classroom, followed by Jewel.

When Blu is going to walk, he still see Arthur with a sad face, "Hey Arthur," Blu said softly, "Let's get into the classroom. The lessons will started."

"Not that I've said. Leave me alone." Arthur said rather loudly,"Nobody who care about me and nobody wants to be my friend. I am not expected by anyone else. Everyone is only concerned with their own affairs." Then he took the locker doors that have been broken, and put it in front of him, while he is in the locker.

Blu hold that door, "Then why?" Blu said firmly, "Does it make you give up in your life?" Arthur nodded slowly, then Blu went on to say, "Therefore, I will care for you, will expect you and I will be your friend, because I know how it feels." Blu smiled, and Arthur flinched at his words,"Come here, reach my wings." Blu lifted up his wings, slowly, then Arthur reached his wings and he stood with immediately. Then, Blu pulling him and together walked into the classroom.

"Is he..." Arthur said in his mind.

"Right." Blu answered, as if listening to his heart, "I am your friend now..." Blu smiled, and they walked to an empty seat in the back corner. Another student see them quizzically, especially Arthur. Blu little awkward when entering the classroom, such as Jewel. He sat next to her, and he seemed a little nervous in front of the students who are still unfamiliar with it, considering they are alien.

The classroom was wide enough for only 10 students, so that the remaining space, quite a lot. Many posters on the walls; words of wisdom, illustration of the universe, and there are several profile pictures on the walls that line totaled 7. It looks like it is a photograph of the head of this school, from first to seventh. However, that's not what makes Blu interested, but a Lyonesse map. On the map was a picture of a large continent in the center of the map which is surrounded by two continents again but not as big as the continental in central map and the rest are islands that number in the thousands.

Mrs. White entered the classroom, and students immediately stood and saluted, "Please sit down, Kids." She said, and then she put the thick books on the desk, "All right kids. I have a good news today."

"What news, ma'am?" One student asked, after lifting his wings.

"Good you asked, Whison." Mrs. White responded, "The good news. We have new friends." It makes Blu and Jewel added nervously, then Mrs. White went on to say,"Two blue birds that had just come to study here with you." Then she looked at Blu and Jewel,"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Uh..." Blu glanced at Jewel and when she nodded, Blu went on to say, "Okay..." Then, Blu and Jewel stood up and introduced themselves to their new friends.

"Uh... Hey friends." Jewel greeted with a friendly, "My name is Jewel." The students see her quizzically, as she still feels foreign to them.

"And my name is Blu." Blu introduces himself.

"Greetings." Blu and Jewel said in unison.

"So," Mrs. White said, "Where did you come from?"

Blu and Jewel looked confused when they asked by their teacher where their native home. Blu pay attention to a map was beside him and saw a small island located in the south.

"We came from..." Blu said, "Mermola."

"Yeah right." Jewel added.

Instantly, their teachers and students classmates, put faces shocked, "Mermola! You're serious?" Mrs. White said,"That island has been isolated for many years and there are no people there. "

Blu and Jewel are very surprised, they do not know if it was an isolated island, "Ah... I mean, we come from an island a few miles to the west from Mermola." Blu said nervously.

"Yes, right. More precisely, Aobeck island." Added Jewel, after she saw a line of islands on the map.

"Oh, right." Mrs. White said, "Welcome."

"Thank you, ma'am." Blu and Jewel said in unison.

"You can sat back." Mrs. White said, and then they sit back, "Okay, students, I hope you can be a good friend to them." Then, she started lessons, and incidentally the lesson when this time is a geography lesson, if the earth , When Mrs. White explains, Blu not really paid much attention, he just noticed a map beside him with a puzzled expression.

Meanwhile, in Agharti City. So many vehicles passing by, and bustling pedestrians walking on the sidewalk. In the center of town, there is a town square which is not so crowded, because the place is crowded during holidays. In the main square of the city, a bird with a hat covering his face, making it difficult to recognize him. Big-boned and tall, with green feathers with a red stripe on the left wing. Sitting on a bench, under a tree.

Then came another bird. This time, small-boned, like a hummingbird, but with huge claws and a beak like an eagle. Walking toward a bird that was sitting under a tree. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, so the feathers color is not known. He sat beside that bird.

"So," said the bird who wearing a hat with a creepy voice, "Where is it?"

Then, a bird who wearing a leather jacket, answer, "Why should I tell you?" he was impressed kidding.

"Because I can make a hole in your head right now," the bird who wearing a hat pulled out a gun from his pocket.

The bird who wearing a leather jacket, answer giggled, "Ha Ha... you really want it, huh? Well, it is hidden in Guivick School. "

"What!" The bird who wearing a hat, looking surprised, "How did it get there? You want to fool me." He started pointing a gun.

The bird who wearing a leather jacket just smiled coldly, "I do not deceive you, even if I could." He laughed, "Well, I've worked hard to get that information from the bird that is difficult to be invited to compromise. Now, it's up to you, you want to take it or not. Oh and one more, ask the principal."

The bird who wearing a hat, put the gun back into his pocket, "Well, if you fool me. I will find you... and I'll kill you." He threatened him.

"Okay." the bird who wearing a leather jacket answer, then stood up, "You know where to go if you want to see me." Then he walked away.

The bird who wearing a hat and then pull out his phone and call someone, "Frank, I have a job for you."

Elsewhere, more precisely in a skyscraper, on the top floor. There is an adult bird with blue eyes and gray feathers, sitting at a desk, on the desk there are a lot of files that look important and he was watching the state of the city from the window. Suddenly he heard the knock on the door, and entered an adult female bird.

"Sir Plucky. We got the news about Carl Marx." She said carrying an envelope. Then, she approached him. Sir Plucky turned to face her, and listen to her explanation, "These are pictures taken by our spies," she brought out pictures of a bird photographed from the side. The bird who wearing a hat with a red stripe on his left wing. The photo was taken while in the park, "No doubt... he is Carl Marx. And it seems like he was talking with an unknown bird."

Sir Plucky took the pictures, "So what were they talking about?"

"They talked about it." She replied, and immediately Sir Plucky's face changed panic, "It was there... in Guivick School."

Sir Plucky was silent and occasionally clenching his wings with rage, "Damn... How did he know it was there?" He said to himself, then he looked at her, "Command your troops immediately to look for him and ask for help from other units, for keep the school area. Do not let him get it!"

"Yes, sir. Understood." She then walked out and closed the door. Then, she walked in a hallway, toward an elevator. When she already entered the elevator, she took out a cell phone and call someone, "Guyrick, It's Jenna." It is known her name is Jenna, "I need your help."

Meanwhile, Sir Plucky was restless, many times he's pacing. Then, he walked to the window and look to the city, "If it will be found by him... The city is in danger."

Several hours have passed, and now began to be a bright star in the west. Same case on the Earth, the star was rising in the east and sets in the west, it's just that the star is slightly smaller and slightly dim light. In Guivick School, has begun to lonely, the students have gone home, and only a few students are still look in the classroom. While Blu, Jewel and Martha are still in the classroom. Their classes today rather late out, and when they go home, the school has been deserted.

"Where is Arthur?" Blu asking when he was walking out of the classroom.

"I don't know." Martha replied, "He... somewhat is a mysteriously bird, and when go home from school, no one has ever seen him."

"Instead of he was with you before, right Blu?" Jewel said.

"Yes." Blu reply, "But when I get together with you, he's gone. Where is he?" Blu wonder, because the last time he saw him, when he heard a police siren coming from the city and when Blu saw him, he was put books into the bag.

They came down, after a few minutes in the elevator. The school yard already deserted and only look a few students who still get together and chatting in the library, working on their own homework.

"Martha," Blu said, "What's that star?" He pointed toward the bright stars, which looks like the sun.

"That?" Martha replied, "That... we call Crystalix. That's because the star... although small and dim light. The star has a lot of the crystals on the outermost layer which resistant to high heat temperature, and the crystal was also helped spread the light of the star. Therefore, when the late afternoon, we could see a rainbow in the star's light, caused by the crystal."

"Wow... That is astounding." Jewel said with amazed.

"I do not think there is stars as it." Blu gazing at the sky, "Light of the rainbow..." he said to himself.

Meanwhile, on the 16th floor, visible the figure of a bird in a dark alley. He looked at the sky and see Crystalix is still shining. Turns out... he is Arthur, he was still inside the school building. Whether what has he planned, "Blu..." He said as he looked at Crystalix, "Is he..."

Back to Blu. He's walking home with Jewel and Martha. He walked through a fairly wide river bank with a bridge over it. He was intrigued by Arthur's existence. According to him, he's just lonely bird who need a friend. However, when he was thinking about him, he was startled by Martha.

"Blu" Martha said, "Now, will you explain to us, what happened in the school this morning?" She looks curious.

"Yes, Blu." Added Jewel, "Actually, what happened?" She was equally curiosity as Martha.

"Well, if you want the answer. I'll answer it." Blu responded,"Honestly, the first time, I also did not understand why. But I began to realize something this morning, when I was trying to open that door. Somehow the door it feels very light." Jewel and Martha listen very carefully. And Blu goes on to explain, "But now I understand..." He smiled slightly, "Is because gravity..."

Jewel and Martha looked confused, "What do you mean, Blu?" Jewel asked, still confused.

"I'd show you first." Blu seen getting ready to jump, "I'll jump over this river."

"What!?" Martha and Jewel shouted in unison.

"Let me show you." Blu replied. Then, he really jump, and jump very high, making him look as if flying. He jumps over the great river with just one leap. When he will get to the other bank of the river, he looks difficult to control himself, "Oh no!" He shouted just before reaching the river bank. And other strange things happen, he landed very hard, resulting in a wave of wind and the ground where he landed cracked, even destroyed, "I think I was too excessively." Blu said to himself. Then he turned to Jewel and Martha are located across the river. They just silent, and see what has happened with the wide-eyed. Especially Martha, she looks surprised and confused.

"How could he do that?" Martha asked in surprise.

"I don't know." Jewel answered with a surprised expression, then she smiles, "He's Blu... and he's always doing something unexpected, and sometimes weird." She remembers the incident when she was on earth, when Blu fight with Charles, when he tried to protect her, "You are Blu who I know." Jewel said in her mind, smiling.

"Hey Jewel!" Blu shouted from across the river, "Jump come here... you can do it."

"What!" Shouted Jewel.

"Just do it." Blu replied, "Might as well take Martha with you."

"Are you sure, Blu?" Jewel replied.

"Yes... Trust me."

"Okay." Jewel said, then she turned towards Martha.

"Are you sure, Jewel?" Martha asks with no confidence.

"No. But... come up to my back." Jewel bowed, and Martha climbed onto her back. After Martha climbed onto her back, Jewel walked to the edge of the river, "All right, Blu. I'm ready." Jewel shouted.

"Okay, Jewel." Blu replied by shouting, "Jump, but do not too strong!"

"Okay." Then she glanced at Martha, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah sure..." Martha replied with hesitation.

"Okay, let's do it." Jewel getting ready to jump in with Martha on her back. When Jewel start jump, she is very surprised, because she jumps very high, as if she is flying, "Huh!?" Jewel gaping, "I can't believe this."

"Jewel!" Martha yelled, "You're flying!"

"Yes... And I do not believe it." Jewel said. She jumps very high. And she shouted with Martha. A few meters before reaching Blu, Jewel began to decline and she landed in front of him with a very strong, so the ground where she landed falling apart, "Uh-oh... It's my fault." Jewel said, then Martha get off from her back.

"Okay, I do not know what happened here." Martha said with a little confused, "How did you two do that?"

"Calm down, Martha." Blu said, trying to calm her, "At first I was shocked too, why I could doing this."

"Wait, Blu." Jewel interrupted, "You said, gravity, right?" she apparently still confused, "What does this relate with gravity?"

"You still do not understand?" Blu said, and Jewel shook her head, "Okay. So, I think the gravity on this planet..." Blu explains,"...is smaller than on earth."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nah, guys. This is the end of the seventh chapter. Sorry if somewhat bad, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Once again, I apologize because maybe this planet similar to the Earth. To be honest I've run out of ideas, really out of ideas. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thanks to you who have read this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Do not forget to leave a review, if possible.**

 **All right, see you later.**

 **Oh and one more thing. I know, I'm late to say this, but**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	8. It's Just Gravity

**Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay. Yes you know, routine activities in a typical day while I run it now. Many school assignments pile up, exam, practice, well... all sorts that kept me busy. But, never mind... You guys here want to read a story and not about me.**

 **All right, go directly to the story. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 8: It's Just Gravity

* * *

"All right, you two!" Martha said, "You have to explain this, now!" Apparently, she looked confused and panicked.

"Calm down, Martha." Jewel tried to calm her. Then she glanced at Blu, "Blu, please explain to us, what happened? How do you explain that?" Jewel pointed to the ground which formed a small crater, where Blu and Jewel landed.

"I told you... It's just gravity." Blu said calmly, "We can do incredible things, because of gravity."

"I do not understand what you're saying?" Jewel mutter confused.

"Okay." Blu said while holding his chin, "So... you know gravity, right?" Jewel and Martha nodded, "Good, because I'm going to start explaining to practice it beforehand." Then, he saw a large boulder on the river edge, "Martha, do you see a big stone over there?" He pointed toward the rocks.

"Yes. Why?" Martha replied with a confused, staring at the large rock in the river.

"Would you took away the stone for me, please." Blu said.

"What!" Martha was surprised, "How could I lift a stone!"

"It is okay. This is just to conclude." Blu replied calmly.

"Okay." Martha said uncertainly. Then, she walked towards the rock and lifted mightily. She pulled out all her strength, but to no avail. The stone did not move and made Martha gave up, "I told you, it is impossible to lift this big rock." Then she glanced at Blu, "What's next, Blu?"

"All right," Blu said, and then he glanced at Jewel, "Jewel, now it's your turn to lift the large stone." Just like Martha, Jewel also surprised, "I told you to conclude."

"Okay." Jewel said uncertainly. She walked over to the rock with Martha at her side, "Okay." Jewel holding the stone. Although her wings are not wide enough and unable to embrace the rock. And then, She picked it up. At that moment, a strange thing happens again. Jewel lift the large stone with a very easy and the stone was lifted in the air. She was surprised to suddenly dropped a the large stone, and causes earthquakes on the ground. Blu just smiled.

"Jewel..." Martha said as she gasped, "You did it. What actually happened? "Jewel just stopped and looked at her two wings.

Blu approached them, "I told you. This is just gravity. "

"Gravity?" Jewel and Martha said in unison.

"Yes, right. Gravity." Blu then look toward the star called Crystalix, almost set on the western horizon,"I'll explain while walking home, because it's like... it's almost night."

The circumstances surrounding it was getting dark and the only orange light is still shining. They stood under the railway bridge, and at that time there was only the noise of the passing train. They quickly walked back through the deserted streets of the residential complex. However, some of the birds seen walking home.

"You're going to explain it now, are not you?" Martha said.

"Okay." Blu replied calmly. Then, he saw the sky, "In accordance with my conjecture. This planet has a low-gravity. "

"What do you mean, Blu?" Jewel said, puzzled.

"You remember, when Martha was not able to lift a large stone, but you are able, Jewel." Jewel nodded, "This happened not because Martha is weak, or we are strong. But because of gravity." Jewel and Martha listen carefully,"The stone that if likened to being on earth, probably the rock's weight can reach tens of tons, but if gravity is low. For us, it's just a stone weighing a few grams. Our muscles are accustomed to gravity on Earth, in contrast to Martha's muscles, and all the creatures on this planet. That is why Martha was not able to lift the stone. In a way, we are the strongest bird on this planet."

Jewel and Martha was surprised and looked at each other, "It's okay..." Martha said while smile, "I'll keep this secret." It seems, Martha begin to understand. And it makes Blu and Jewel can breathe with relief.

"Yes... With this power, perhaps we can protect this planet." Jewel said, while smile.

Blu chuckled, "You're right, because this planet is our home now."

"Oh yeah? Really?" Martha said with a quipped. Then, they are laughing together while walking home.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sorry if this chapter is too short. Because the next chapter, our favorite blue macaw will be in action for the first time in Lyonesse. Sorry if bad, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Do not forget to leave your reviews, if possible. And I'll see you back.**


	9. In danger

**Hey guys ...**

 **Sorry for the delay. Lately, I experienced a considerable bustle; School, the scout which will soon hold a camp, performing arts events, and much more. Once again, I am sorry.**

 **All right, go directly to the story. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 9: In danger

* * *

After dinner, Martha's family doing normal activities. Martha's parents relax while watching a television to relieve fatigue on activities during the day. Blu and Jewel as usual lying on the roof.

"Hey Blu..." Jewel said, "Doesn't matter if we lay on this roof? I mean, if this roof will not collapse?"

Blu chuckled, "Don't worry... Despite all the material on this planet are fragile, but it is not easy to be destroyed."

"Oh..." Jewel responded flatly.

"Unless you are pressing your belly fat ..." Blu went on to said jokingly.

"My belly is not fat!" Jewel said with exasperation, "Just I have healthy belly. My stomach is normal!"

Blu just chuckled, while Jewel turned from Blu.

"Hey..." Blu said, "What do you think about this planet?"

Jewel turned her head and looked at Blu, "This planet?" she said. Then she looked at the dark sky lit by starlight, "I think this is an incredible planet, just like Earth."

Blu smile, "I'm glad to hear you say that... Because I still have not figured out how we return to Earth." then, Jewel glanced at Blu, "Jewel... I'm sorry that I made you in trouble and I'm sorry because still have not found a way to return to earth. I'm really sorry."

Jewel smiled and looked back at the sky, "Oh Blu... You don't need to apologize. As long as we are together, we feel like on earth, and like at home. You and me..."

Jewel and Blu looked at each other, "Thank you, Jewel ... I feel lucky, because you press the button for me. If not, maybe I've gone on earth, nor on this planet."

Suddenly, Martha came in and said with an expression of confusion, "I'm sorry to bother you guys. But, did you see my book? The blue book with paintings of clouds on the cover."

Blu and Jewel immediately approached Martha, "Sorry Martha..." Jewel said, "We did not see your book."

"Oh no." Martha said with a stricken face.

"Where did you put it?" Blu ask.

Martha was trying to remember, "Uh... I... I left it on the table. Oh no... the book was lagging behind in the classroom... I should go to pick it up now. Thanks for your time..." Then she left Blu and Jewel.

"Wait Martha!" Blu exclaimed, before she went downstairs, "Now it's late, and would be very dangerous if you go alone. Is not it better if I'll go with you? "

"No... I will be fine. Besides... it's only 9 o'clock. Would not it be nice of you to watch television in the family room? I will not go long." Then, she ran downstairs, without say anything about it to her mother.

"That girl..." Blu said with wonder.

Jewel smiled, "Calm down, a girl know what to do."

"Well..." Blu said as he breathed, "But I have a bad feeling about this..." He said in his mind.

Now at Guivick School, where the only educational institution that only known on this planet. A Place when at noon so crowded by Lyonesse pupils, but now just looks deserted building and creepy. There are only a few of visible light illuminating the school, and apparently no security guards there. Suddenly a glimpse of shadow appear from the 20th floor of the school building, and walking down the hallway, but it disappeared instantly in the darkness. A few minutes passed, is now the shadow reappeared on the 16th floor The shadow stopped in front of a locker and looking for something.

Turns out it was Arthur. He's standing in front of a locker with a broken door, or rather, it is a locker where he was tricked in the morning and then helped by Blu by damaging the door. Whether what he was doing, he was seen looking for something. He gouging iron plates under the lockers and found a hole in which there is a small chest.

"Finally, I found this thing." He said with a sigh of relief, "I have to give it to him." He put it into his bag and closed the hole and clean up the locker as normal. It seems to cover the evidence.

"What are you doing here?" Suddenly, he heard someone said to him. A hoarse voice.

Arthur panic and slowly turned around to the source the voice, "No... sir." And it turns out it was a figure of the headmaster, "I just took my stuff that I was left in the classroom." Arthur said nervously.

The headmaster did not say anything for a moment, "Very well... You'd better be home soon, because it's getting late night."

"Alright, sir," replied Arthur, briefly. Then, he walked into an elevator, while the principal soon disappeared in the darkness. He pressed the button to the first floor, but when he pushed the button, he went out of the elevator just before the elevator doors closed. He hid in the darkness and follow where the principal go with caution.

Arthur trailed the principal with walk slowly while tiptoe, until he see him, walked into his office. He can not follow him into his room, and he could only peek through the keyhole in the door. And it turns out, the principal is not alone in his room, but he along with two foreign birds who are he has never see before.

Arthur can not clearly see the physical characteristics of both the mysterious birds. However, he could hear what they are talking about.

"Mr. Frank... can I help you?" The headmaster asked nervously.

"Do not worry..." It is known that the mysterious bird named Frank. A bird that has a wound across his left eye, with gray feathers, "We just want to know where is it stored. You know what i mean? "

"With all respect, sir... I really do not know where that thing." The headmaster replied nervously, "I've been looking for it for one week, and did not find anything."

Frank smiled cynically, then stomping his wings to the table, and generate a loud noise, "You know... Our boss really wants it. And if what is desired by our boss is not fulfilled... you know what will happen." A bird who standing behind him, pulled out a gun from under his wings.

The principal's face expresses a sense of panic and cold sweat started pouring, "Okay, okay... I'll look for it tonight."

"Good." Frank replied, then the bird who standing behind him, hiding the gun behind his wings, "I want it is found this evening, and you have to hand it the next night. Do you mind?" Frank said gruffly. The headmaster nodded with fear, "Good... good. Sorry for our rudeness. I hope we can do business." Frank went on to say.

Back to Arthur who eavesdropping on their conversation, "What!" exclaimed Arthur in his mind. He thinking about a small crate who he found not long ago. "I'd better get out of here." He stepped backward slowly. Trying not to make a sound.

However... "Hi Arthur." Suddenly a sound came from behind him, "What are you doing here?"

Arthur shocked and slowly flipped his body to source of the sound, and apparently the source of the sound it is... "Martha, you scared me." Arthur said with a sigh of relief.

"You look scared... Indeed, what is going on?" Martha asked in a voice loud enough."

"Shhs... We have to get out of here. Because in here is dangerous." Arthur replied in a whisper.

"What? Dangerous !?" Once again, Martha asked in a voice loud enough.

"Shhs... keep your voice down." Arthur whispered, and then he looks back, more precisely to the principal's office. He saw the door open slowly. "We have to get out of here." He whispered and immediately pulled Martha's wing, and running in a hurry toward the dark hallway. However the chest which found by him fell from his bag because his bag was open. "Oh no..." Arthur stopped and quickly returned to take the chest. However... when one of the mysterious bird saw the chest, Arthur does not pick it up, and returned to Martha's side.

"Arthur..." Marhta whisper with frightened, "Who is he?"

"I do not know... But he's definitely not a good bird." Arthur opened a locker door slowly, "You hiding in there."

"But... what about you?" Martha whispered.

"Don't worry about me... I'll be back." Martha entered into a locker and Arthur locked it from the outside. Then, he walked into the darkness. Martha can only see him disappear in a dark hallway and pray that he will be fine.

Meanwhile, the mysterious bird who saw a a chest, call his colleague, "Frank... Look what I found."

A bird with a wound in his left eye came over to him, and pay attention to the chest, "It's not possible... It had been found by someone."

Suddenly, a chair flew towards Frank and it made him shocked and immediately pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot the chair into pieces. As a result, Frank accidentally dropped the chest and Arthur get out from the darkness, ran towards them both and take the chest. It happened so quickly that Frank and his colleague did not see who he was.

"What's that?" Frank said in a shocked tone. Then he realized that the chest was taken by him. "What! the box was... taken by him."

Arthur ran as fast as he could, but Frank's colleague faster than him. He was in front of Arthur and pointed a gun at him. Arthur slowed down and throw the chest which held by him. Automatically, Frank cried out to his colleague in order not to shoot the chest, probably because it is important, and Arthur knew that if he did not probably going to shoot the chest. The chest that thrown by Arthur right on his head and Frank's colleague passed out and fell to the floor, along with the chest. Arthur swiftly take the chest.

"Ha ha... You lose!" Arthur said proudly. Frank only silent at the end of the hallway, and slowly approached him, "Get out of here before the cops come. Your friend is already falling, and the next is you." Arthur went on to say.

However, Frank who was only silent, suddenly wicked laugh, "Ha Ha ... Lost? Seriously." He raised a familiar bird to Arthur. And the bird is...

"Martha!" Arthur shouted with shock.

"Surprised?" Frank said with a wry smile on his face.

"Arthur... Please..." Martha said with a weak tone. A fear appeared on her face.

"Let her go!" Exclaimed Arthur.

"No... before I get the chest!" Frank replied, "Give me the chest, or..." He pulled out a small knife and stick it on Martha's neck.

"Cunning bird!" Arthur looked confused, and tried to think of something. Then he smiled, "Okay... in the count of three."

"Oh..." Response Frank

"One..." They both prepared to make an exchange.

"Two..." Arthur's left wing looks reaching something.

"Three..." Arthur threw the chest, along with Martha released by Frank. Martha running toward Arthur with fear, and the chest floated in the air. When the chest floating in the air, quickly... Arthur pulled out a gun which taken from Frank's colleague, prepares to firing bullets toward the chest.

However... the figure of another bird came out of the darkness and very quickly took the chest and capture Martha. His left wing bleeding due to the bullet fired by Arthur. Apparently he protects the chest.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked in confusion. The figure looked up to him, "The principal... What are you doing?"

The headmaster only silent and walked toward Frank, carrying a chest and Martha...

"Let go of me!" Martha yelled, slapping trying to escape.

"Mr. principals... What the heck is this?" Arthur looked confused, "Please let her go."

Frank smiled cynically, "Good job, Mr. Headmaster. Getting the thing which sought and also get a bonus, a beautiful bird as captives." Martha looked very frightened. Tears of fear running down her cheeks.

"Mr. principals... You!" Arthur said with a disappointed and angry. Suddenly someone hit his head from behind.

And it turns out that hit him is Frank's colleague who was awakened, "Feel my revenge, boy."

.

.

.

.

.

 **That it's, end of the chapter 9th. Sorry if it's bad, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **If you have any suggestions or proposals regarding an illustration of a city on another planet, I would be grateful. Because the next chapter, Blu and Jewel will investigate an organization known as...**

 **Wait for the next chapter.**


	10. Dreaded Thing Happen

**Hey guys...**

 **Before we do... I would like to thank Alexriolover95, monsterjamvadim, and Spiros the Unchai. They have given very great ideas which became the inspiration for this story, for the next chapter. Once again, I thank you.**

 **And also, I want to apologize for the delay. I'm not going to stop writing. For me, here is my second world, my second life.**

 **Okay, now we start...**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Dreaded Thing Happen

* * *

At night, in Martha's home. In the family room, her mother was watching a breaking news. The family room is in front of the kitchen and located between two bedrooms, Martha's parents and herself. In the family room, there is a staircase leading to the second floor. On the stairs... Jewel sitting on the stairs while watching breaking news with Martha's mother.

A news presented by a female bird, green-blue feathers, dressed neatly. She brings the news in a relaxed tone, but gravely.

"Good night. We delivered a very important message for all people in Agharti City. Yesterday, or more precisely Middas (Wednesday), at 3:45 PM. The highest leader of police force in Agharti City, Sir Plucky, announced a very surprising thing, in front of Agharti police force headquarter."

The screen on the television changed the background of an adult bird, with blue eyes and gray feathers, the bird is Sir Plucky. He stood behind the pulpit while delivering a speech. The background is a flashback that happened yesterday, on Middas, at 3:45 PM. He made a speech in front people of Agharti City that crowded and noisy atmosphere can be depicted on that day.

"A few hours ago." Sir Plucky began saying, "Our spy, managed to track down a bird that is very dangerous and sought after in Agharti City, Carl Marx."

The atmosphere formerly noisy, silent instantly.

"He is a dangerous leader of an organization called The Godfather. But unfortunately, we do not know yet where is their headquarter. So, for anyone who saw a bird with the red stripes on his left wing, immediately report to the nearest police station, or report directly to me. "

One of the birds lifted her wings. Looks like she was a journalist.

"Yes." Sir Plucky responded.

"Sir, what is your action to seek their headquarter? What exactly they want this time?"

Sir Plucky silent for a moment, then answered, "To find their headquarter, we have sent two agents field who are experienced and dependable In this case. About what's they want? Honestly, we do not know yet. But I am sure, we will prevent many bad possibilities, and we will always protect the citizens of Agharti City."

Furthermore, many reporters asking him questions.

Back to Martha's house.

"As usual... Agharti City is always fraught with problems and criminals." Comments Martha's mother, Virginia. After watching the breaking news.

Jewel does not comment anything about the news, she just sat and looked at the television screen that shows a bird with the red stripes on his left wing, "What is that sign?" Jewel said in her mind.

Then, Blu walking down the stairs, but Jewel did not realize that Blu had walked passed her. Jewel realize if Blu is not there, when she walked to the second floor and into his room.

"Where is he?" Jewel said with wonder in her mind. Then, she looking for him on the roof near the window in that room, a usual place for them lay down looking at the sky, "He's not here." Jewel get back into the room and saw a paper in bed. Jewel reading it...

 _"Jewel... I have no time to tell you._ _I have no idea what am i thinking_ _, but Martha might be in danger. I'm heading to Guivick School to make sure if she's fine. Please, don't tell her mother, because I don't want her to worry."_

"Blu..." Said Jewel, with a worried after reading a short letter from Blu.

Jewel immediately follows him. Instead of go out through the door, she decided to jump from the second floor, "I don't have much time." She jumping carefully. However, she could not control herself. Although already tried to hold the jump, so as not to damage the road, nonetheless, the road was... Cracked. But she didn't notice it, and immediately ran to Guivick School, when she came to a crossroads, she notice someone standing under a street light.

"I guessing you were going follow me, Jewel." And that is Blu.

"It seems you're not happy, huh?" Jewel replied curtly.

"Never mind." Blu responded, "Hurry up, we don't have much time."

Jewel nodded, and they both running toward Guivick School.

"What are you thinking now?" Jewel asked on the way.

"I don't know." replied Blu briefly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jewel continued to ask.

"I'll explain later when we get there." Blu replied.

None of them said anything, until they arrived at the the main entrance of Guivick School.

"It seems that nothing bad happened." Jewel said with relief. But on Blu's face, showed something else, "Blu? Are you okay?"

"Yes Jewel, I am..." Blu tried to answer, when he notice a hole in the glass window on the 16th floor, "Not okay."

Jewel was confused by what was he saw, and then she saw what was seen by him, "What's that?" Jewel said with wonder, when she saw the same thing as him.

"To answer it... We have to find out." Blu ran into the school yard.

"Blu, wait!" Jewel immediately follow him.

They arrived at the school building, and tried to use the lift. But...

"Oh no... The elevator power has been turned off." Jewel said, after she repeatedly tried pressing the elevator door, and then she tried to looking an emergency stairs, but she did not find it, "It looks like there is no emergency stairs. What shall we do now?" Jewel asked.

"Then, we have no choice." Blu answered, holding his chin.

"What are you thinking?" Jewel asked, confused.

"Follow me." Blu ran toward the school yard, and look to the 16th floor window.

Jewel stopped next to him, "What are you going to do?"

"More precisely, what shall we do?" Blu smiled slightly, "We're going to jump to the 16th floor."

Jewel surprised, "What!"

"You ready, Jewel." Blu holding Jewel, who still shocked by his plan.

"Hey Blu, wait!" Before Jewel finish her words, Blu already jumped while holding her on his wings.

"Jewel... It's now your turn." Blu shouted in the air.

"But..." Jewel hesitated.

"There is no time!" Blu said, "I will throw you into the 16th floor through the window and after that, you should do something so that I can enter as well. Okay? "

"O-okay." Jewel answered with hesitation.

"Alright Jewel... Be prepared!" Blu lifted his wings and prepares to throw her. When they reached the 16th floor, Blu throwing her. She sped fast and break the window glass, which thick and strong. While Blu, still flying too high. Jewel immediately look for a rope and tied it on an iron stand on the wall. She stood at the edge of the broken window.

"Jewel... Do something!" Blu shouted in the air, trying to stabilize her.

"Leave it to me!" Jewel throw a rope, and Blu caught it. When he caught it, he pulled by Jewel and finally, he managed to get into the 16th floor, and landed safely, although the window is broken, and the floor is little cracked.

"You're welcome." Jewel said flatly.

Blu smiled slightly, "Oh... Uh... Thank you, Jewel."

Jewel just nodded and smiled, then she walked, and look at a dark alley, "Why so quiet here?" She asked with wonder.

"I have no idea." replied Blu briefly.

"We have to split up to looking for her." Suggestion Jewel.

"Great idea. If you find anything suspicious, let me know." Response Blu.

"Got it." Replied Jewel.

They both walking along dark corridor, shouting, calling Martha. They don't know what was happened here.

Blu explore the dark corridor towards the teacher's room, gymnasium, and lockers, which not locked. But he did not find her or anything. Only one thing that made him interested and suspicious. A small hole in the window, close to the gymnasium and the elevator, at end of hallway.

"This hole..." Blu said in confusion as he observed the hole. He observed carefully around the window, and find something else, "Gunpowder." He observed a powder, such as sand, just black, "No doubt, this is a hole caused by a shot. Bad things have happened here."

After satisfied observed the window, he walks again. This time, he walks perpendicular with the window and find other thing, a cartridge. Blu pick it up, and in it there is words,

"T Go."

"What is this?" Blu asked in his mind with confusion, and then he pressing the cartridge. Although the cartridge was made of steel, but it's very soft, more like pop corn instead of steel. He took it and continue searching for Martha.

While Jewel. She's more looking for Martha in every classroom rather than explore the corridor. She observed every classroom carefully, but there is no her sign.

"Martha! If you're here, give me a sign!" Shouted Jewel called her when she was in her class, 16-J. But there is no answer... Everything is quiet.

Jewel then observed Martha's table, hoping to find something, "What is this?" Jewel found a book in her table. A blue book with paintings of clouds on the cover, "Isn't this her book? Why still at her table, if she came to the school intend to picked it?" Jewel asked with confusion in her mind. She's silent and thinking of something, "Is she..." Suddenly, she heard something. A groan coming from somewhere in here.

Jewel urgently looking for its source, she looking into all classrooms, but did not find anything. But when she explore the corridor, she found the source of the groans. Jewel surprised when the groans sound was coming from...

"Arthur! Is that you?" Jewel running towards him, and see a wound on his head,"What happened? Are you alright?" Worry and confusion felt by her. Jewel helped to lift his head to her lap.

With a half-conscious, Arthur said something. Something that had been feared by Blu all this time, "They... They took her."

"What? What are you talking about?" Jewel asked in confusion.

"Martha... Agharti City." After said that, he closed his eyes.

"Hey... Arthur. Arthur! Come on... open your eyes! Oh God..." Jewel feel worried, immediately call Blu. Tell him about what happened, "Blu! Come quickly!" Exclaimed Jewel.

Blu come out of the darkness, he was surprised to see a bird that was injured on Jewel's lap, "Wha... What happened?" He immediately ran towards him, as he soon learnt, the bird is Arthur, "Arthur!? He's Arthur, Isn't he?" Blu look at to Jewel," Jewel... tell me what happened to him?" Blu looks worried.

"I don't know, Blu... He's been like this when I found him." Jewel said, "We have to take him to the hospital."

"Good idea." Response Blu, "But... I have no idea where the location of the hospital on this planet." Blu said with disappointment.

"Oh God... What should we do?" Jewel said with confusion, "We also have no idea the emergency call number on the planet."

Suddenly... They heard something coming from the school yard.

"Blu? Did you hear that?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah... That's the sound of a car!" Exclaimed Blu, "Maybe we could ask for help."

"Is it okay? We don't know who and what it is." Jewel said, feeling worried.

"We have no other choice. We must immediately take him to the hospital." Blu replied. Then he lifted Arthur and carried him on his back, "Let's go, Jewel."

Meanwhile a car, which parked in the school yard, came out two birds. An adult male bird, with red feathers, and an adult female bird, with feather color that looks like him, but rather lighter, dressed quite formally. Looks like they came from an institution.

"Uh... why here looks deserted?" The male asked, looking around, "Are you sure we're not in the wrong place?"

"Yes." The female put out an object, much like mobile phone, just look smaller and made of glass only, "From the information we get from Sir Plucky, this is the right place."

The male still look around, "It's better we immediately investigate this place." He turn on a small flashlight that is on his left temple.

"Yeah... I know," The female responded, "Let's go, Guyrick."

.

.

.

.

.


	11. Shadow in The Shadow

**Hey guys... Welcome back to Planet-X. It's been a while since I last wrote a story, and published it. Because, a few weeks ago I was preparing for the exam, and a few days ago I started my exam, and five days ago I just finished my last exam.**

 **Therefore, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting...**

 **And now is the first day of my holiday, for a month ahead. I will try to write a better story than before, because a month is not a short time.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Shadow in The Shadow

* * *

"Come on, Jewel." Blu said, holding Arthur on his back, walking toward the window.

Jewel just followed him without saying anything, but when she knew what he was going to do, Jewel started saying, "Blu... Don't tell me if you..."

Blu interrupted her, "Yes, of course. We shall come down by jumping from here. Or maybe you found an exit door? "

Jewel looked out the window, "Okay, but this is too high, Blu. Are you sure?" She said.

"It's okay, Jewel." Blu replied calmly, "Most importantly, be careful with your strength.

Jewel replied with a small nod.

"Let's do this." said Blu

Meanwhile, two birds who are likely police officer, because it is known the name of the male is Guyrick officer, who comes from unit seven. He and the female are searching for an entrance at the backyard school. But, considering the electric power has been turned off.

"It's quiet, electricity was turned off, and there's no way in." Guyrick said in a low voice, whispering as he looked around, "What do you think, Jenna?"

"I don't know." The female replied, Jenna, from unit one, "We're late. Something bad happened here a while ago, and anyone who disable the power here didn't want anyone to go inside."

"Yes. I think so." Guyrick replied.

"But, where..." Before Jenna finished her sentence, a sudden loud noise came, like something was falling against the ground from the front yard of the school.

"What was that!?" Guyrick wondered with a little surprise.

"Come on, Rick. We need to find out." Jenna replied, run to the source.

"Hey! Wait!" Guyrick replied, then ran after her. He stopped next to Jenna, looking at her shocked face. He followed her gaze direction, and found something surprising.

"Guyrick, call for medical team! Now!" shouted Jenna, and immediately approached it. And it turns out, it was Arthur, surrounded by a little crushed ground around him, "What just happened?"

Elsewhere, 240 meters from the school, and 3000 meters from Agharti City. On a quiet, dark street, lit by dimly-lights at the curb. Blu and Jewel walked without direction. At first, they were silent, none of them said anything. Until Blu starts talking,

"It's my fault," He said with a soft voice, but Jewel could hear him a little.

"This is not your fault." replied Jewel with a soft tone.

For a moment they were silent, walked slowly looked at the buildings seen in front of them.

"I was thought this was going to happen, and I was act stupid thing didn't came with her." He said with disappointment.

Jewel thoughtlessly walked over to him so close that make Blu surprised to see her staring at his face very closely, "Hey..." Jewel said, looked him in the eye, "We are gonna save her, right? We have no time to complain about this."

Blu feels awkward staring at her eye very closely, he say with a stammer, "You-you're right." Then, he walked backward slowly with a flushed face, "Besides complaining will not change anything." He said, feeling better this time.

"That's what I wanted to hear from you." replied Jewel with a smile, "Blu... Let's go."

"Ya... Agharti City." He replied, "Martha, please wait a little longer..."

"We are gonna save you." Jewel went on.

Light of courage, carrying a step without a doubt. They walked, then ran toward Agharti City full of light gleaming skyscrapers and heavy traffic. Have no idea what they'll find there.

At the same time, at the busy entrance of Agharti City passing by vehicles. One of the vehicles is white, somewhat like a limousine, it's just not wheeled, or drifts more precisely. The limousine window was open a little, and inside it, there is a blond female bird. She sits in the air, alone in a large passenger room. Her face looked moody, peeking out the window.

"Miss." Suddenly the driver called her, and she gasped.

"What? You shocked me." The blonde bird answered grossly.

"Forgive me. But soon you will get home. Please, prepare yourself."

"I knew it."

"You have never been home for this 3 years. Surely your father really missed you." The driver looked at his passenger through the rearview-mirror above him. He could see an unhappiness in her face that was staring out the window, "Are you okay, Miss?"

"Yes..." The blonde replied in a weak voice, "Perhaps..."

* * *

"Blu..." Jewel called him, looking at the ins and outs of the city.

"Yeah, I know," replied Blu,"This is a big city. Anyway, let's go round for any information."

They are both now at the southern entrance of the city, called Giujolk district. When entering, it shows 10 o'clock at night, but it seems time does not affect the activity in the city.

"Where do we start from? She can be anywhere." said Jewel, walking slowly.

"I don't know. But I know what we should do. First, we need to find a map. There might be a map around here." replied Blu, looking around,"Can you... uh?" He has not finished speaking, when Jewel suddenly disappears from his gaze,"Jewel... where are you?" He walks slowly, looking for her. Apparently, she was across the street. She approached someone who leans against the wall with a hat covering his face.

"Excuse me, sir." Jewel calls the bird leaning against the wall, "Hello..."

"Uh... Who?" The bird jerked and saw her in front of him, "Oh... a young lady? Uh, Is there anything I can help you?" The bird replied politely.

"We're looking for a map. Map of this city. Do you know where we can get it?" Jewel asked politely.

"We? Are not you alone?"

"Yes. I'm with my friend. He..." Not until Jewel finished speaking, Blu suddenly came and scolded her.

"Geez. You worry me. I think you got lost in this big city when you first visited." said Blu in an irritated tone, when he reached her side.

Jewel chuckled, and replied, "Sorry. I think we can get it if we ask someone."

"So you're looking for a map, aren't you? This is the first time you've come to this city, right?" Asked the bird.

"Yes, you could say that." replied Jewel.

"Hmm..." The bird took off his hat. On his head, a white feather appeared around the red feathers. Then, he immediately put on his hat again, "Ah... I have one. And how lucky are you guys... I am a Khadye."

"Khadye?" Blu and Jewel said in unison.

"Yes, that's right. A Khadye, or so-called mapmaker, because that is my job." The bird explained, walking in through the alley flanked by two buildings.

"Wait, Jewel." Blu holding her left wing, "Can we trust him? This is the first time we come to this city. We do not know much about this town yet."

"Therefore we need to follow him. After all, he made the city map, or maybe we can get information from him. This is our chance to save her."

"You're right."

"Hey! You still want the map or not? I have it in my place." The bird called them from the alley.

"Yes, we soon catch up with you." replied Jewel, and then she glanced at Blu, "Look, nothing to worry about. Come on Blu."

They both ran after the bird. They enter a dim alley and filled with puddles. It seems to be caused by the rain, although they don't remember having rain around here.

"Is it still far?" Asked Blu.

"No. The place to make the map is at the end of this alley, because here the atmosphere is calm enough to concentrate." The Bird replied,"Where did you come from, by the way?"

"Coming? We... uh... the countryside, close to this city. The south village." Jewel replied haltingly.

"I see. That means we are neighbors. The village seems to be calm enough to make a map." replied the bird.

"Then why?" Blu asked curtly, suspiciously, "Is that a problem?"

"Not really." The bird replied with a sigh, "Hey young lady... Looks like your boyfriend really protects you, huh?"

"Wh-what? Boyfr-?! No-no-no, he is not. We just friends." replied Jewel with a flushed face.

"Hahaha... ya, ya. Oh... that's it."

Blu and Jewel saw a door lit by a dimmer light above it, "So you two wait a minute here." said the bird,"I'll get the map." Then he went into, leaving Blu and Jewel alone.

In the surroundings, they are only see a darkness without any light. There was only one lamp, the lamp above the door. They both, somehow feel awkward with each other. They waiting in silence. Blu just pacing slowly, until Jewel opened the conversation.

"It seems to be late at night." Jewel said, looking around, then looked up, "Even in the city, the stars still look bright and glittery."

"Yes..." Blu replied. He suddenly remembered something, "Uh... Sorry Jewel. I didn't mean..."

"It's all right, Blu. You don't have to apologize." Jewel interjected, with a smile on her face.

"Jewel..."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The Khadye bird suddenly came out of the darkness of night.

"Huh... How did you get there?" Blu asked in puzzlement.

"Does it matter?" The bird asked curtly, and Blu could see his evil grin.

"So, did you get the map?" Jewel asked.

"Here's the map," replied the bird as he pulled out a scroll, "This is the latest map."

"Thank you, that way we can..." Jewel was about to take the scroll from his wing, but it seemed the bird was holding it back.

"But your life..." The bird said with a terrible face.

"What?" Jewel's response was a little surprised.

"Our life?" Blu also seemed surprised by what he said.

"That's right... Your life can be our new source of income." The bird replied in a horrible tone. His aura is different from the bird who they encountered just moments ago.

"Damn you!" cried Jewel, disappointed to believe him. Then, Blu hold her shoulder and pulled her slowly out of this place.

"This is a trap... We have to get out of here." whispered Blu.

"Where do you want to go?" Suddenly a mysterious voice comes from the darkness around them.

"Who's there?!" exclaimed Jewel.

"It is impossible for a prey that falls into a hole full of predators can get out of the hole safely." Another mysterious voice emerged.

Blu and Jewel looked bewildered and glowering around them. After a while, they found themselves surrounded by three birds carrying iron rods.

"You can not escape!" exclaimed The Khadye, "Give up now! cause you will not be able to defeat us!" From behind him reappeared two birds, also carrying iron rods.

But, Blu and Jewel just stood silently... then grinning.

"Give up, you said? Do not be kidding!" Jewel snapped.

"We only need that map. Stop this madness, and just give me the map!" Blu said with a high tone.

"Well, you asked for it." The Khadye replied, "Boys! do it." He shouted. Five birds ran toward them, intending to attack them, "Do not worry... We will not kill you, because your life is precious to our boss."

Blu and Jewel are now surrounded by five birds with iron rods. However, they remain calm, with a wary gaze.

Blu sighed, "There's no other choice."

"We just need the map, but if in a peaceful way it can't, there is only one way." said Jewel.

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Reverse Situation

**Hey guys... welcome back.**

 **Uh... I might be rather delay updating my stories. Yeah... because I'm having a dead end as usual. I'm sorry about that...**

 **Anyway, this is the twelfth chapter. Happy reading...**

* * *

Chapter 12: Reverse Situation

* * *

"There is no other choice." Mumbled Blu, "Though we don't have much time."

"We're gonna finish this in one minute," replied Jewel, "I'll deal with three of them. The rest, I leave them to you." Then, she immediately run toward Khadye's men.

"Hey that's not what I...!" Exclaimed Blu.

Suddenly...

"Not bad... for a kid." said one of the two birds who attacked Blu, with a tone of disdain.

"No chance to talk, huh!" complained Blu, kneeling on the ground, avoiding their sudden attack just while ago. Then stood up, "Coward!"

"What did you say?" One of them both asked.

"Coward!" Blu repeat his words, kind of insulting.

The two birds felt underestimated by him, and immediately attacked him, wielding the iron rods. Blu swiftly deflected the iron rod from the right with his left wing, and grabbed it. At the same time the other one, swinging his iron rod towards the Blu from the top, vertically to his head. Blu deftly bends the iron rod in the grip of his left wing, to fend off.

"Wha-what!"

"That's impossible!"

They were shocked and stunned at what had just happened. The large iron rod is easily bent by him to fend off their attacks. However, now it's Blu's turn.

He stepped to the right side, and hit the left wing of one of the two birds. The bird moaned in pain, instantly bowed, dropping his iron rod. After Blu kicked his neck, and made him faint, he immediately took the iron rod, and threw it at the other bird. However, he was able to dodge it, "Haha... miss." He grinned, and immediately run to attack Blu.

"I never miss." Blu said optimistically

The bird turned, and found the iron rod thrown by Blu came back, like a boomerang, because it had been crooked. However, the bird is still able to avoid it. He jumps aside, "Ha! still..." but before he could finish, he startled by Blu who suddenly attacking from the front.

Blu swung a crooked iron rod towards his talons. The bird prostrated in pain, clutching his talons. And finally Blu launched the last attack, which attacked his head from the bottom, toward his chin vertically. And then he fainted instantly.

"No chance to talk, right?" said Blu to his enemy who has fainted.

At the same time, Jewel. As she wanted, against three birds.

"Three against one." One of them said.

"And she's just a girl." The other birds said.

Jewel... remain silent, and with nimble she directly attack one of the birds in the middle. She punched his stomach, and the bird was thrown against the wall until some of the wall were destroyed.

"How dare you!"

The two birds simultaneously swung their iron rods toward Jewel, from her left and right horizontally. But their efforts were in vain, because she immediately jumping. Instead of the attack on her, the iron rod even hit each other.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!"

"I was supposed to say that."

"Why are you two fighting?" said Jewel.

"Huh?! Where is she?"

"I'm here." replied Jewel.

They looked up, and gasped. Jewel falls from above, landing her talons on the one of the the bird's shoulder. She immediately jumps, the bird's shoulder as a foothold, and attacks the enemy in front of her. Quickly, she kicked him, so he didn't have a chance to dodge, and simply chose to fend off her attack. Nevertheless, her attack was too strong, causing the wings used to fend off her attack... broken. Not to mention, he was thrown due to this attack.

"Impossible... what kind of power is this?!" The bird who attacked by Jewel said to himself in awe, but trembled, "Argh! my wings...!"

"How dare you!" Another bird immediately ran toward Jewel. This time, she's unaware of his attacks. And the bird managed to smashed the iron rod toward her neck. He managed to knock her to the wall. The wall was destroyed, the ruins buried her alive.

"Eat that wall!" Exclaimed the bird optimistically, feeling he has defeated her.

"Jewel!" Blu called her, feeling worried.

The bird turned and walked toward Blu, "Now just..."

But...

"Wow... that hurts." Jewel's voice came from the wreckage of the crumbling wall. She stood patting her feathers, brushing the ruins dust. Then looked at Blu, who looked worried, "Blu... He's mine." She said calmly, as nothing happened to her.

"Darn you... always do something that worries me." Blu said to himself as he smiled, then said to Jewel, "Of course Jewel. He's yours."

"It's impossible... she's not hurt at all." The bird stared at Jewel with trembling wings, and stepped back slowly, saying to himself, "I'm sure... I've hit her very hard, and caused the wall to crumble. But, how is this possible... "

Jewel walked slowly toward him, preparing to attack him. She clenched her wings, without saying a word.

"Who EXACTLY is she?" The bird momentarily exclaimed before her fist hit him. He closed his eyes, giving up on her.

Then...

The bird opened his eyes, he saw Jewel's fist just stopped right in front of his eyes. As a result, he falling down on his knees, but rather relieved.

"You'd best walk away before this gets ugly." Jewel said coldly, lowering her wings to normal state.

The bird was frightened, and soon crawled away, then ran trembling.

"Are you done, Jewel?" Blu asked her.

"Yes..." Jewel replied briefly, staring at the bird disappearing in the darkness of the night. Then approached Blu.

"Then how do you explain that..." Blu said coldly, pointed at the crumbling wall.

"Hey! it's not my fault. He hit me very hard, and then I was thrown. The wall instantly destroyed because it's too... fragile." Jewel denied, trying to defend herself.

But Blu instead turned, and bent his head, only intending to hide his smile, without saying anything.

Jewel sense something when she notice Blu's smile. She actually wants to say something, but she can't.

"Anyway... we just take the map." Blu said suddenly, as he lifted his head after a while.

"You're right." replied Jewel. But somehow her face looks a bit disappointed.

The situation is more serious now...

They both look at the Khadye, and slowly approach him. He can only stand on the spot with his talons frozen. Trying to get away, but can't. Unbelief, unexpected, amazed and frightened. Silently staring at his four men lying down, and the other one running away.

"How could it be. They all have been defeated by those kids." He said with disbelief, "Haa!" He was surprised, Blu and Jewel were suddenly standing in front of him.

"You..." said Blu. Silent for a moment, then continued his words "Who are you?"

"What do you care?" He said with a bit of courage to say harshly, although it is recklessness.

"Look, a cunning deceiver..." said Jewel, coming up to him and grabbing his neck with her talons harshly, "We need your name to be written on your tombstone! Because I'm fed up with you!" Jewel glared at him with a look of anger.

Suddenly his body took a cold sweat. He feels frightened in front of Jewel who glares at him, "Alright-alright... I give up, okay? I'm Rasam. Please let me go, and I'll give you the map..." He said with fear.

Jewel grinned, "We have a deal..." she said coldly, then release him, "If you dare to cheat again... I will crush your bones!"

"Jewel..." Blu said with a weird look, "You scared him."

"Oh, am I?" asked Jewel, looked at Blu.

"Let me do this." Blu said, then looked at Rasam who still looked frightened, then asked him, "Did you ever tell us if you are a mapmaker, didn't you?"

"Y-yes... that's me." Rasam replied, then asked back, "Why?"

"Well, if so, we can use you." Blu said, making a sudden statement.

"Huh?" Muttered Jewel with confusion.

"Use me? Why me?" Rasam asked with confusion... he was silent for a moment then realized something, "Wait... don't tell me if you..."

Blu smiled, "Yes... besides we need a map, we also need everything you know... we'll INTERROGATE you."

.

.

.

.

.

 **That's my first story in a fight. Sorry if it's a bit silly, and bad, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Sorry about that.**


	13. Unbroken Bond

**Hey guys, welcome back ...**

 **Before we begin, I would like to thank Lukhas The SpixMacaw, Primus1661, PikaGirl02, and** **A.D. Sargent** **for adding their favs and/or follows.**

 **And then, happy reading... I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 13 : Unbroken Bond

* * *

"What?! Interrogating me?! exclaimed Rasam, who was surprised to hear Blu's statement, "That's not the deal."

"Indeed... it's mine, not hers." he replied coldly, pointing at Jewel.

Meanwhile Jewel, she was silent, thinking about Blu's intentions, "I see..." she said, seeming to understand his point,"We can ask him about the criminal world in this city."

"So..." Blu reached into Rasam's pockets, reaching for the map,"We'll take this map. And then... tell us."

"I... I don't know anything. I swear." Rasam said, slightly trembling, and a little frightened.

"You're lying!" snapped Jewel, startling him.

"I... I said the truth. I don't know anything. I'm just a mapmaker. "

"You ever said that our life became your source of income. What did that mean?" asked Blu roughly,"What do you want from us?"

Rasam looks confused, he never expect his situation will be reversed, and now he's helpless, "Did I say that?" He said, lying... trying to deny it.

But, Blu's face now looks more serious. Without a word, he held the collar of his shirt, lifted and threw him down. Blu looked angry. Rasam was surprised by what he did to him. He can only lying on the ground helplessly as he stares at Blu with trembling.

"You're still lying. You said that in earnest... and so did I." said Blu with a loud tone, glared at Rasam who still lying on the ground,"Stop hiding it and tell us... maybe we can help." This time he softened his voice. Now, he looks care about him.

Rasam looked into Blu's eyes. His eyes are full of confidence, "He...?!" He told himself. Then, he stood up, and replied, "I... I can't." His face still looks pale, and looks scared. Not intended for them both, but something else.

"Didn't he already tell you? he will help you, you know?" Jewel suddenly said, joined in their conversation,"He's the type of guy who always means what he says. Because, he's such a stubborn bird."

"Hey!" Blu interrupted in an irritated voice.

Jewel smiled as she continued, "But, because of that... he will always help others in distress, until he is willing to sacrifice himself without thinking about himself, and doesn't care what other people say. Such a stubborn bird, isn't he?"

Everyone fell into silence for a moment without a word. Rasam was hesitant at first, but after seeing their earnestness, and their feelings, his hesitation began to fade away, and he began to tell them both.

"All right, I'll tell you..."

Meanwhile, at the same time, somewhere, on a dark hill with no light. At the top of the hill there is an old abandoned building which connected by a dark path. However, at that moment there was a lantern's light carried by a mysterious bird with brown robes covering his entire body. He walked to the old building with his left wing holding a lantern as a lighting device. When he reached the door he put off the lantern so that it was completely dark. After that, he opened the door and went inside the old building.

"As usual you are very careful... Carl." Suddenly a voice came from the corner of the room, inside the old building,"There's only me here. You don't have to hide your face."

The cloaked bird is known to be Carl Marx. He didn't respond to his ravings, and went straight to the point, "Where is that thing?" He said coldly.

"What do you mean? Didn't I already tell you?" Said the mysterious bird in a joking tone.

It's not possible for them to see each other in the conversation due to the dark conditions. They can only know from the tone, emphasis, and air of their existence. Their sense of sight doesn't work well under this condition.

"Stop your nonsense!" he exclaimed, "Just hand it over."

"Well, well... I got caught." The mysterious bird pulled out a small stone. Shaped like a marble, smaller than a softball ball and bigger than a tennis ball. The stone glowed golden in the dark, so they could see it, "Your men suddenly handed me this stone. I think that's an order from you." He throw the stone toward Carl.

After Carl grabbed the stone, suddenly the lights in the room were on, and appeared beside him... a bird pointing a gun at his temple.

"I knew it. You betrayed me... Frank." Carl said without surprise. Instead of shock, he looked at him with curiosity.

"Forgive me Sir Marx... Mister Viilock promises a more interesting offer." Answer the bird holding his postol, named Frank. He said without guilt, but grinning.

"I see..." Response Carl, quietly.

"You are the most wanted bird in Agharti City. Many people expect your death. Therefore, I'll kill you here, receive the reward, and get the stone." said the bird who was standing in the corner of the room, named Viilock.

He laughed wickedly, echoing in the room and breaking the silence. But he stopped when he saw Carl just staring at him with cold eyes. Instead of being shocked, he took a deep breath.

"But unfortunately, your dreams will not come true..." said Carl, coldly, "This stone is now in my wing." He grabbed the stone, and lifting it up higher than his body. Then, the stone took out a golden light, more shining than before, and something happened...

"...!?" Martha was shocked, after hearing a sudden gunshot, "Where am I?" she said to herself as she looked around.

She has just awakened from her fainting, due to the sound. She has no clue what was that sound, and where is she right now. She only knew that she is now bound by a chain connected to a vertical wall, in a dark room with a little light that illuminated her face through the air vents. She unable to move her wings, and her talons. Just standing immobilized against the wall.

"Hello... anyone? Is there anyone there?" she yelled at someone, hoping someone heard her soon. But no one answered, "How can I be here?" she asked herself. she tried to remember, and, "Arthur?!" she cried, apparently she started to remember what had happened.

Suddenly, it sounded like an emergency siren echoing behind the wall in front of her. Followed by screams of birds that look panicky. The silence suddenly turned into chaos.

Martha just stared at the wall in front of her, remembering she couldn't see anything, just hearing the conversations between two birds who looked panicked and confused.

"Wh-what's going on?!"

"The upstairs, there is a raid, and Mister Viilock... he has been killed! He was killed by Carl Marx!"

"Carl Marx! by himself?! Where others? We have to stop him!"

"Are you stupid?! He has killed three-quarters of our people!"

"What?! How could it be?!"

"Who care about that? Now, we must save ourselves! Hurry up! Find survivors, and take them to the emergency lane to the bay!"

The conversation that seemed rushed, nervous, panicked, and fears just make Martha also feel it, "Wh-what's going on here?" She muttered to herself awkwardly. She doesn't know, if something terrible is going on upstairs,"And... Who is Carl Marx?"

* * *

"Pieces of Teho?!" said Blu and Jewel, simultaneously, when Rasam is explaining.

"Yes." Response Rasam, then continue his explanation, "The mysterious and legendary stone in this world. It's said that the stone has enormous energy. However, everyone thinks the stone is just a myth, because it hasn't been found for centuries."

"What a powerful stone." Jewel murmured in amazement.

"So, this bird is trying to find that stone?" asked Blu.

"Yes. He's very ambitious bird. He spent years studying and exploring the whole world to find out where the stone is."

Blu and Jewel are still listening to the explanation carefully...

"A few days ago, my master, Viilock had found the stone. But he doesn't know much about it. Therefore, he told this bird." said Rasam, "My master wants the stone for himself. But unfortunately, this bird is just like him, wants the stone as well."

"My master, he... he is a slave trade... " He continued, haltingly.

Blu and Jewel are stunned when he said it. They never expected that a slave trade existed on this planet.

"Govaqry..." he continued, "... at the top of Tungsin hill two kilometers to the northeast. An old building known only to people as a shelter for orphaned children, and street children without homes. They have no idea about that place, but I know. Because I am the dark part of that place. Children who have been inside, like in the hell. They are tortured every day, forced to work hard at all times, no decent beds, not even food. It really can not be expressed in words. They are better off dead than suffering like that."

Blu and Jewel are still listening carefully, that sad story...

"Lucky for me, Mister Viilock chose me, and made me his men. He has many men, that's why he has so many informants who are willing to look for the stone." he continued his story,"By becoming the Khadye, I am the one of his important informants. That's why things like this are strictly prohibited, leaking the information to other birds, causing my life to be threatened."

Blu and Jewel fell silent, feeling empathy at him...

"Please..." said Rasam sadly, "If you really can save the others from that place, I will try my best to stay alive, and become a better person. Please, save my friends!"

Blu and Jewel are still silent for a while. Seeing him and listening to his earnest words... then Blu said with a small smile, "Not me... but, you... "

Jewel just smiled at his statement...

Rasam fell silent for a moment, thinking of what he was saying, but finally he smiled...

"Then, what are you going to do now?" Jewel asked Blu.

"It's not just me, it's us." he replied confidently.

"I see... perhaps, Martha was also taken there, right?"

"That's what I'm talking about." Then, Blu turned to look at Rasam, and thanked him before he walked along with Jewel, disappearing in the darkness of the night.

Rasam just fell silent as he stared at their departure, and murmured, "I'm the one who should say that... Blu and Jewel, aren't they?"

After they both came out of the alley, and found themselves in a city crowd, Jewel began a conversation while mingling with pedestrians, "Blu..."

"Yes..." he replied.

"Can you trust him? I mean, he has cheated us, endangering our lives, and..." said Jewel, but she hasn't finished as Blu interrupted her.

"His feelings..." He said briefly... "Five birds we were fought against, they're not his men, but... his friends. I know when he looks at them, he looks at them not because of fear, but more likely to feel guilty." he continued.

Jewel was silent for a moment, hearing his explanation, before responding to him by muttering to herself, "You never change, Blu..."

After half an hour they walked without direction, have no clue where they were going. Just walk in the crowds of people, see, hear, feel the atmosphere of the city at night. Overtaking, and sneaking some pedestrians in quick steps, as if in a hurry.

"How to get to Tungsin hill? We've been just walking around in this town without direction." murmured Jewel.

Blu heard her murmurs, and answered calmly, "That's easy, we just need to find a way out of this city."

After passing through several blocks, and walked again for a few minutes, they arrive at the town square, which looks dense vehicles during the day, but begins to diminish at late-night. They saw a large park there, with a large fountain lit by colored lights, making the fountain glow. Around the park, overgrown with plants that they never saw on earth before. Trees with a giant leaf, and purple tree skin. Nevertheless, the tree has a coconut-sized fruit covered with its large-leaf. Above them, there was a giant air balloon that went slowly beyond the heights of the skyscrapers.

They walked to the park, looking at directions, because they didn't bring a compass, plus they don't know the city well.

"If we came from there..." mumbled Blu, pointing to his right while looking at the map that he got from Rasam, "Then, we are in the city park, which is downtown. Wait, what?" he exclaimed in a low voice, after seeing something on the map.

Although, Blu muttered to himself, Jewel was able to see his confused face, "Blu? What's the matter?" she asked.

"I guess... getting out of this city isn't as easy as I thought."

.

.

.

.

.


	14. Cross The Line

**Hey guys...**

 **Before we begin, I would like to thank Wrath908 for the favs. A** **nd thanks also to you guys... for the reviews.**

 **I guess that's it, happy reading, then.**

* * *

Chapter 14 : Cross The Line

* * *

"What do you mean?" asked Jewel, looking at him with a puzzled look.

Blu stares at the map in front of him stiffly. His eyeballs move to observe the things on the map. Icons, signs, paths, and its informations. However, from the many icons on the map, he only surprised at one thing...

"Border..." he muttered.

"Border?" she asked, still looking confused.

"State border more precisely." he replied, "This city is the outermost city in this country. We're now in the country called Midtown, whereas the Tungsin Hill is in a country called Icycok." he explains while reading the information on the map,"There's no way we can cross the border!"

"Wh-what? There's such a thing here!?" Jewel looked desperate,"So, what about her? We don't have much time."

They fell in silence, just the reverberation, and glare of the vehicle lights occasionally illuminated their faces in the faint darkness of the city park at night. Blu repeatedly flipped through the map sheets, while Jewel is just sitting on a park bench while bowing her face. Suddenly, she looked up with a hopeful smile.

"Wait, Blu...! We can cross the border... no one will know." said Jewel, with a smile, breaking the silence,"We can jump over the fence, and break through the border. Didn't you forget?"

"All right!" Blu looks happy after heard her words, "You're a genius, Jewel. Why didn't I remember that."

"Well, not really..." she replied, but before she has finished, her wings are suddenly pulled by Blu who was started running, "Eh...!"

"Come on... we don't have much time, right?" he exclaimed, still pulling her wings.

They ran together, and get out of park. Determined to surpass the tall skyscrapers, with a high leap. Though they didn't get beyond the skyscrapers, they're still able to grab the edge of the roof. The roof of a half-ball building, with gigantic and tall pillar facing the sky. The roof was entirely made of clear glass, so they could see the people beneath it looking at them with shocked faces.

"B-Blu...?" Jewel said nervously, as she managed to grab the roof of a skyscraper with him, "Could you let go of my wing?"

Blu is looking around when suddenly startled by her words, "Huh?" Then he realizes if he still grasps her wing, "Ah... sorry." He replied nervously.

Jewel just replied with an awkward smile, while hiding her flushed face, and at that moment she realized if below her...

"Jewel..." said Blu, "We need to hurry..."

"St-stop pulling me!" she exclaimed nervously, as Blu tried to grab her wing, "I can do it myself...!"

"Fine. But..." he hasn't finished speaking yet, when Jewel suddenly jumped and caused a crack in the glass roof, "What's wrong with her?" He asked himself.

Then...

"Hey, Boy! What are you doing up there?!" Shouted a voice coming from under the roof,"It's dangerous up there, you know!" Apparently the voice came from the security guard in the building.

"This is bad..." muttered Blu, "Sorry..." He said, and without another word, he immediately jumped and go after Jewel who began to disappear in the distance.

The people who saw Blu jumped off the roof are gaping in awe, but also surprised.

"Who is that kid?" ; "Has he just jumped off roof?" ; "This must be a dream!" ; "This is a lie, isn't it?"

Meanwhile, Jewel still jumps from the roof to the another roof when she looked behind and realizes Blu has left behind. Therefore, she chose to stop for a moment on one of the roofs, and looking around. She waited for a moment with a breeze stroking her feather.

"You always..." Suddenly a voice came from behind her, and startled her.

Jewel slowly turned her head, and looked at Blu who was standing on a horizontal pole.

However, Jewel's reaction just laughed nervously, "Well, it looks like you're faster than me..." she replied casually.

Blu just silent...

"Anyway, we need to hurry up..." said Jewel. Just before she was about to jump back...

"Where are you going, Jewel?" Blu asked coldly, "Tungsin Hill is there." he pointed to his right.

"I-I know..." she replied.

And Blu... smiled, "Wait, Jewel." He said, just before she wanted to jumped again.

"Not again!" She exclaimed irritably.

"We shouldn't jump for a while. It can make people who see us startled and confused, or even causes panic."

After Blu has explained, he immediately flopped, and made Jewel stunned. She was running to the edge and saw what happened... apparently, Blu is now standing on a giant air balloon that flying low among the skyscrapers.

"Over here, Jewel!" cried Blu, calling her, "Come here..."

Jewel immediately caught up with him and landed next to him. However, it seems that she hasn't been able to control her strength, because place where she has landed, the outer layer of the balloon was bent. Luckily, the coating is made of metal, so it doesn't affect it, and only caused little damage.

"Why air balloon?" she asked.

"This air balloon is moving in the same direction as us. We'd better ride along with it, and save our energy." He answered,"We both have no idea what we'll face there, so we have to prepare ourselves."

"I- I see..." she replied.

"Besides, if we're here, nobody will see us doing anything weird like jumping over those buildings." He continued...

"Well, even though it's a lot of fun..." said Jewel, somewhat disappointed.

"Don't worry..." muttered Blu, with a small smile, "We will do it again... together."

"Really?" asked Jewel eagerly,"But..." she began to feel awkward,"Together...?"

"Ah..." Blu replied nervously, "Anyway... we can rest for a while up here. In about ten minutes we will arrive at the border." he continued, ignoring her question.

Eight minutes passed, the air balloon they piled on, began to approach the border, they could see the frontier fence guarded by military forces and some small flying objects similar to drones. They could see clearly the border, which began to appear on the horizon.

"A little further..." said Jewel, lying face down on an air balloon, trying to hide from the border guards. She was wondering that she didn't hear Blu's response, therefore, she got up and looked around to look for him, "Blu...?" she saw him standing on the edge.

"Come on Jewel, we'll go the other way." said Blu, standing on the edge.

Without asking why, Jewel approached him and heard him whisper something, "As you wish..."

"...!" Jewel was startled because suddenly Blu is pulling her wings and jumped together, heading in the opposite direction from the border.

They are now jumping higher... jumping while holding wings to each other, making them both awkward.

"Here we go...!" shouted Blu in the air, then stomped their talons on the roof of the tallest building in the city and turned toward the northeast... to a new area.

"Okay, Jewel. Let's do this..." Blu took off his grip shortly after landed their talons on the roof, and then jumped again.

"Alright...!" Jewel exclaimed excitedly following Blu who was already in the air.

"You're too slow...!" He shouted.

"Shut up...!" She exclaimed irritably.

They are like a couple who fly elegantly in the dark sky. Cold winds stroked their feathers, accompanied by shouts of joy. They are now flying northeast, crossing the border with ease. Military troops as well as small robots floating in the air are unaware if there are two blue birds who were crossing the border illegally. The two blue birds are too high to be detected by the border guards. And now, they are flying calmly across the border.

"We did it, Blu...!" Jewel said, looking down, and realized that they've crossed the heavily guarded border with ease.

"Yes...!" answered Blu, also looking down.

"So, where is that hill? Tungsin Hill?" asked Jewel.

"We have to land first..." answered Blu, looking around. An environment, that's completely unknown to him, "I think it's safe now if we land here. After all, we can't fly forever."

"Okay..." replied Jewel.

Moments later, they both slowly descended to the surface. A new area for them, on an alien planet. They land on a flat land, but have hills that extend from north to east. The surroundings are really dark, with no light source. There is only dim light coming from the city. The land is overgrown with brown grass, and wild plants, with rare shady trees, it can be said... this is a meadow.

Blu was landed his talons on this land. Looks like he's getting used to the gravity on this planet, because he's able to withstand his power not to destroy the land where he landed. However Jewel, she's not used to the gravity on this planet yet. The place where she has landed was completely collapsed...

"As usual..." muttered Blu, looking at her.

"Oh, no..." murmured Jewel, after she landed with one talon sinking into the ground.

Blu walked toward her, who was landed a little farther from where he landed, "You should have relaxed your muscles, and let yourself be pulled by the gravity... just feel it." said Blu, commented at length.

"Understood... thanks for the lessons." she said with an annoyed smile, trying to pull her talons out from the ground.

Not long after, the clouds that covering the night sky slowly begin to fade, and now... they can see clearly...

"Two lights..." muttered Jewel, staring at the clear night sky.

Blu slowly looked up, and stared at the two lights referred to by Jewel, "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yes, I didn't think I could see those in the real world." she replied, still looking up,"This planet... has two moons."

Two moons... this planet has two natural satellites that move around it. Two moons side by side, together illuminate this dark land. They are emit a different light... blue, and purple. A unified combination with a dark aura that envelopes this land.

The moonlight has removed the fog from the city, as well as the primary source of light on this land. It's not very bright, but it's enough to makes Blu and Jewel to feel... peace, and clear their sight.

"So this is... Icycok," said Jewel, looking around.

"Yes..." replied Blu, while pulled out the map he kept behind his pocket, "Tungsin Hill is a little further. We just need to move northeast." He's still reading the map carefully, then continued,"To north, there is a small village. More precisely, the village stands around the hills to avoid the attack of beast."

"Beast?" Asked Jewel.

"Right. That's what is written here..." he replied, still looking at the map," I don't know what kind of beast, but that's all the information on this map."

"Well, whatever it is. I think we should stay alert." responded Jewel, seeing a lot of light in the north, that scattered on the hills.

"Quickly... we're just going to save Martha and get back home." Blu said, returning the map back into his pocket, "I don't wanna make her parents worried."

"They don't know about it yet, do they?" asked Jewel, rather stunned by his statement. Because all this time, Martha's parents thought their daughter is sleeping soundly in her warm and comfortable home right now.

"I- I'm not sure..." Blu replied, rather hesitantly, "But, they will... sooner or later."

Jewel didn't say a word, after hearing his words. Her feelings start to mess up... feeling worried about her, and suddenly jumps leaving Blu.

While Blu just stared at her who was in the air, before he jumps after her...

"Hang in there, Martha." Jewel said to herself, with incredible speed in the air, "We will be there soon. Therefore... wait for us."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Okay guys... thank you for taking the time to read this simple story.**

 **As you know...**

 **There are several new things in this story. Not only dominated by birds, but also other creatures, such as animals except birds, insects, and possibly...(*soon), and others.** **I'm a little hesitant about adding humans to this story, but I don't know... I don't think it's right. Humanoid maybe...**

 **Well, we'll see about that...**


	15. Unpleasant Welcome

**Hey guys... w** **e meet again in the fifteenth chapter...**

 **I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter done... thank you for your patience.**

 **For the next update, that is still this story, because it's almost done... in the first Arc. Right... story Arc. Actually, I intend to divide all chapters in this story into each Arc, neither the previous chapters, nor the upcoming... according to its main storyline.**

 **The first Arc : "A New World."**

 **And now... happy reading, then.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Unpleasant Welcome

* * *

Black sky with two cold lights. Underneath, two blue birds hovered between the blue-purple light. A cold night breeze, staring forward without hesitation.

Grassy ground bathed in moonlights. As a foothold for those blue birds who constantly stomping their talons on this land. Moving forward, with one clear purpose...

"Martha..." Jewel said to herself, slowly descending to the surface, "We are going to..." she's stomping her talons on the ground, and then jumped again, "Save you..."

Together with Blu, she was running toward the hills to the northeast, toward a hill called Tungsin more precisely. The hill is south of the vast and dark ocean, and it's the highest and widest hill on this land. It didn't take long to get there, because the hill was already in front of them.

"So, this is... Tungsin hill," said Blu, as they stopped on a stand-alone hill among the vastness of this grassy land.

A hill that is close to the cliff, or it can be said to be on the edge of a rocky cliff that is connected to a vast ocean in the east-north. When the night time comes, the sea looks dark and creepy, so the bottom of the cliff filled with rock can't be seen, as if swallowed by the darkness of night.

Jewel looked around for a moment, before her gaze fixed on a bushy tree growing on a hilltop surrounded by an iron fence, "I'm sure Govaqry as said by him is there." she pointed toward the bushy tree.

"I think so..." Blu replied, still looking around. He doesn't see any other living things on this land. Since they've landed their talons, until they arrived here, "I'm curious..." He said, "That beast as described on the map. Why didn't we see any of them? Though local people are afraid of their attacks."

"You're right." Jewel replied, "But, we are coming for Martha, aren't we? Come on... Blu."

They walked up the hill through the path leading to the top of the hill. At the end of the path, they saw a large courtyard that surrounded by a fence made entirely of vertical iron rods. A bushy tree growing in the centre of the courtyard, and became the only tree they saw all along this grassy land.

"The gate has been opened." Blu said in a low voice. There was a small gap in the gate, "But, this is weird..." he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jewel, still doesn't understand.

"If this is really a place of slave trade..." he began explained, "It's fairly loose, isn't it? No one guard."

Jewel stunned after hearing his explanation, it seems she realized something. She immediately ran through the entrance gate into the courtyard, toward an old building behind the bushy tree. While Blu following her.

Without thinking twice, they immediately broke into the front door, leading to a room that was really dark. However, their steps stalled by feeling something under their talons... the sensation of a cold liquid.

"Th-this is..." said Jewel, touching the palm of her talons with her wings to make sure what it was.

Not long after, the lights in the room were on. Apparently, the lights in this building are automatically set to turn on a few minutes after someone enters this building. Using a heat sensor

"Bl-blood!" she said in a shocked tone, seeing blood stains on her wings.

A terrible reality...

They were greeted by seven corpses lying on the floor, and there are some who bumped their heads against the wall to death. A pool of blood trampled by Jewel, comes from one of dead bodies... a gray-feather bird with a scar on his left eye, with a hole in his head.

Jewel cannot say anything. She was silent as she closed her beak with her wings, staring at the corpses before her eyes. Just like her, Blu... he just paused with a gaping beak, can't believe his eyes.

"Ma-Martha..." Jewel pulled out a word in a tremulous voice. Trying to close her eyes, and turn her face away from the horrible sight.

"No..." Blu said, though somewhat shaken by this incident, but he tried to convince himself, "We're not late."

"Huh?" Jewel responded, looking at Blu. Her face was hesitant, but her eyes began showed a confident.

"We're not late..." he continued, "Martha must be all right... trust me."

Blu's words soothe Jewel's mind, and her heart, making her feel better. Then, she rubbed her teary eyes, though she's still shaken by this incident. Slowly she nods...

"Come on Jewel... be strong. We are going to save her, and bring her home safely..." said Blu, encouraging her.

"Okay..." she replied nervously, "But I... I feel sorry for them."

"Me too..." replied Blu, "I don't know what happened here..." he also feels sorry for them, "But, we have to save Martha, right? They've gone, and there's nothing we can do."

She became silent, brooding...

"We will call the authorities later. I think there is such a cop on this planet who will handle this. Don't worry." he continued," So... let's find her."

Jewel nodded slowly... and they began to explore this old building.

From the first room they entered, there are two doors leading to the right, and left side of this building.

"We should split up." said Jewel, breaking the silence, while looking at two opposite doors.

"Are you sure?" Blu asked, somewhat concerned about her.

"Positive..." Jewel replied, "Isn't this the best choice?"

"Th-that's not what I mean." replied Blu, in a slightly worried tone.

"You go left, I'll go right..." ignoring his words, Jewel immediately walked nervously to the right door.

"Jewel..." muttered Blu, worried about her. Then, he looked at the seven dead bodies lying on the blood-stained floor, "I'm so sorry guys... rest in peace," he said to them, then walked slowly toward the left door.

From outside, this building only lengthwise to the right and to the left, with less width. The first room they had entered is in the centre of this building. This building isn't terraced, but has a high roof. Because, the first time Blu and Jewel entered the centre room, the distance between them and the ceiling is high enough.

Overall, this building has only three main rooms... centre, right, and left.

The right room, connected by a long hallway, with a small width. There are no doors in this hallway. Only the rows of windows facing the sunrise on this planet, so the light can illuminate this hallway during the daytime.

Jewel is on the way to this room. She walked slowly, occasionally calling her name, Martha... though there was no answer. Along the hallway, she didn't find anything terrible... unlike in the centre-room. At the end of the hall, she found another door, which led to the right-room. At first, she was a bit hesitant to open the door. However, she tried to convince herself...

"Come on, Jewel... be a strong girl," she mumbled to herself.

She gulped, take a deep breath, then opened the door slowly. The door makes a loud noise, echoing in the hallway.

To her surprise... she was looking into the room with bulging eyes. Her face was pale, and breathless. Staring at something behind the door,"Th-This is..."

Meanwhile, Blu. He headed to the left room through a hallway that looked exactly like the hallway Jewel had passed. The building was designed in symmetry so that the right and left side of the building look the same with each other. Impressed tidy, and orderly, with a spacious and clean courtyard. Most grasses are soft, under the moonlights.

Blu managed to get into the left room easily, he didn't see any other corpses along the way. It turns out the left room is a financial administration room. He could see a wide diagram attached to the wall. A diagram showing not about money, but the number of children who have been sold, and... who have died.

"This is madness..." he mumbled, watching the diagram. The number of dead children is greater than the children who have been sold. In the lower right corner of the diagram there is a writing... 'Bankrupt'. With red ink that lights up.

"No, this is not red ink..." he mumbled, paying more attention to the inscription, "This is... blood."

Blu who had just realized something, approached the diagram, and touched the bloody writing, "And it's still new."

Once satisfied with the diagram, Blu approached a desk near the window in the left corner of the room, a table illuminated by moonlights. At the desk there is a memo beside a yellow ink glass...

"What's this?" Muttered Blu, picking up the memo, and read it,

 _"By order of the R.T council, I sent you to see M.A, then..."_

He flipped through the memo, but there's nothing... only those words. Looks like the memo isn't finished yet. Someone who wrote the memo was in a hurry, his/her handwriting isn't tidy, with thick ink and some ink spots dripping around the scrap paper. At the end of the word, there's a scribble slant was coming from the word 'then'... then in the word 'R.T' a vague-look of a word which is the full name of the initial R.T, but somehow deleted and changed into an initial.

There's not any clue of the memo written by whom and shown to whom. A yellow ink written on black paper, make Blu curious with the truth here. However, he cannot do anything, just guessing.

Without a word, he inserted the memo into his shirt pocket.

"Blu...!"

Suddenly he heard a voice echoing in this building. A voice that came from someone who is familiar with him.

"That is..." he mumbled, "Jewel's voice!"

Back to Jewel who still stood stiffly in the right room. Her gaze was fixed on the one thing that was so noticeable to her.

"What is that?" Said Blu, after running toward the right room where Jewel is. He glared at a strange-looking iron wall inside an old building.

"Jewel, did you know anything about that?" Blu asked, walking toward her, and shaking her shoulders, "Hey, Jewel..."

However, her gaze wasn't fixed on that iron wall, but something else...

With trembling eyes, and a cold sweat pouring down her face, she said haltingly, "N-not just that..." she pointed at something.

"What-what?" To his surprise, Blu realized something more than 'weird'... "Dead bodies... again."

Blu cannot express it with words. A terrible sight, for the second time he saw these dead bodies. A room that is the only one without lighting. The light that should be light up this room had been damaged, or even destroyed.

The moonlights coming through the windows, illuminating the bodies that lying on the floor. There was no blood, no bruises, and no other signs of violence. Those birds just suddenly... died.

But, the horror they encounter wasn't just that. The terrible part of the corpse was the terror seen on their faces. In every corpse, there was a pale, fearful face. Their eyes stared in horror and their bodies stiffened, some people with their hands raised up. Their beaks were gaping with white eyes.

"They have..." Jewel said slowly,"Protected..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Okay guys... thank you for taking the time to read this simple story.**

 **And the next chapter is the last chapter for the first Arc...**


	16. Under the Moonlights

**Hey guys...**

 **We meet again. S** **orry to keep you waiting, you know... school, and many others. But I'm so thankful you guys have been waiting patiently, I really appreciate it. Speaking of patience, I intend to continue my Vindicate, I know it's been a while since I didn't continue that story. Therefore, I beg you to be patient a little longer...**

 **And now... happy reading, then.**

* * *

Chapter 16 : Under the Moonlights

* * *

"They're all..." Jewel said, "Dead..." she stared intently at the pile of corpses. Instead of feeling scared and shocked, her eyes showed a feeling of sadness and concern.

Meanwhile, Blu... he just stared at the pile of these dead bodies in front of him without saying anything.

"What happened?" Jewel said again. Without thinking twice, she ventured herself walking among the dead bodies, approaching the iron wall, "Did they all... protect this wall?"

Blu walked over to her, "I think so..." said Blu, and immediately punched the iron wall to make a hole. Then he tore off the iron wall as easily as he tore a paper, and found a wide tunnel leads to the underground.

"A tunnel?!" Jewel exclaimed in surprise, looking down.

"Jewel..." Blu said, softly, "Are you alright?" he asked... his tone impressed worriedly at her.

Jewel turned to him, with a puzzled look on her face, she said, "Why did you ask?"

"I... I'm just worried..." Blu replied, "I mean, after all this... these dead bodies. This is the first time you've been in such a situation, haven't you?"

But Jewel just smiled, "Thanks for worrying about me, Blu. But this isn't the first time I've seen things like this. "

Blu just went silent...

"I've had something worse than this. Believe me, I'll be fine. " then she looked at the tunnel,"I think Martha is there, isn't she? Come on then... "

And she jumped down the tunnel to the underground, followed by Blu moments later, still looking worried. Moreover, Jewel's statement make him curious about her past. Although, they had been classmates since childhood, Blu still knew nothing of her past, except... her mother's death. However, he's holding back his curiosity... if he forced Jewel to remember her past, it might hurt her feelings by memories buried in time.

It didn't take long to reach the bottom of the tunnel. When they land safely on a white tile floor, they find themselves in a corridor with walls made of rocks, just like a cave wall. Perhaps it's connected with an underwater cave, considering this place is close to a sea.

"Who are you?" suddenly there was a voice... a frightened voice.

Blu and Jewel looked back and saw a little bird, younger than them. He holds a stick with his wings that look trembling. Blu and Jewel just put on a surprised and confused face.

"I asked who are you?" he shouted... still look trembling.

Suddenly an assault from a bunch of birds, children and teenagers... with ragged and tattered clothes. They ambushed Blu and Jewel.

"You must have killed them!" one of them shouted, coming forward, like their leader. He looks the oldest in that group, "I've never seen a blue bird before!"

They are all boys. Looks like they are what Rasam is talking about. Blu and Jewel never thought there were any survivors in this horrible place.

"Calm down..." Jewel finally began to speak, "We are not bad people."

"She's right..." Blu continued, "We've come to save our friend, Martha."

"Martha?" the leader replied. At first he was a bit hesitant with them, but when he saw their sincere eyes, he ordered the others to sheathed their weapons, "Looks like you are telling the truth."

Blu and Jewel nodded in unison...

"Very well... follow me." said the leader,"My name is Daws, by the way."

His name is Daws, a hawk-like bird, but a little shorter than Blu. With brown feathers, and white on his back, a blunt straight beak. However, he looks older than Blu and Jewel.

"I'm Blu..." Blu replied, "And she's Jewel."

"Nice to meet you..." Jewel greeted kindly.

"Tell me Daws, what just happened here?" Blu asked, looking at him with a curious face.

Daws seems hesitant to tell Blu and Jewel about 'that', but he realizes if they come from the surface, so there's nothing else to hide.

While walking down the glowing hallway, he explained, "Actually... this place used to be an orphanage to care for us who have no parents and no home. For us, this place is home... until Viilock showed his face. He along with his men, came in the middle of the night, ambushed, killed all the adults in this place... people who care for us, they all slaughtered right before our eyes, the only survivors are us... the orphans. We're used by that greedy bird, to build a weapon..."

"What kind of weapon?" Blu interrupted him.

Daws took a deep breath... with frightened, he replied, "Weapon of mass destruction..."

His words made them all speechless, as well as with Blu and Jewel, they were surprised.

"But the weapon requires an enormous energy, so it makes Viilock obsessed with looking for an energy called, Pieces of Teho." Daws continued, "Until tonight, he has been killed by Carl Marx, who is also obsessed with that ancient energy." he paused for a moment before continuing,"That's all we know. His surviving men fled to the bay, and we were forced to stay here with the purpose of protecting..."

"Protecting, you say? For them... we are nothing more than a rusty shield. They are monsters, and naturally the monster must be killed. But unfortunately, they are coward monsters..." A small bird next to Daws interrupted him.

"You should not have said that." Daws replied to the little bird, "No matter how evil they are, we must honor those who have died... isn't that our tradition here?"

"But not with these monsters!" The little bird replied curtly, with a face full of anger, he walked past him.

"Forgive what he said just now," said Daws to Blu and Jewel.

"No need to apologize," Jewel replied, "I really understand how he feels."

"So you already know what happened above?" asked Blu.

"Yes..." Daws replied, "Because I thought you came from above, surely you saw many dead bodies. I have no idea how Carl Marx could kill almost all of Viilock's men, but he does not seem to be after us."

"Blu! Jewel!" there was a familiar voice in Blu and Jewel's ears. They saw a yellow bird running through the crowd... running toward them.

He gathered together with other female birds. It seems that these hostages are deliberately left behind by Viilock's men as their shield, but because of friendship, they decide themselves if the males volunteer themselves as shields, while the females were waiting in a room.

"I believe you will come..." she said with a sense of relief, and grateful, approached them, and gave a short hug.

"Looks like you're okay..." Jewel said, "Thank goodness."

"Next time, you need a friend when going out at night..." Blu grinned.

Martha replied with a grin as well, "Alright, alright..."

"You guys seem to know each other," said Daws, interrupt that brief reunion.

"Well actually, they are..." Martha answered but she was interrupted by Jewel who was holding her shoulders.

As a result, Martha paused, then continued, "They are... they are transfer students. We... just met in the morning at school" she said haltingly, and then chuckled.

"Transfer students, eh?" Daws said with a curious tone.

"Ehrm... anyway, thank you Daws for looking after her." said Blu, trying to change the subject, "We need to get going now. Her parents must be worried about her."

"Right..." Jewel continued, "Speaking of worry... Rasam also worries about you... you all."

"Rasam?" Daws answered, in a shocked voice, as did the others.

"Yes... he's waiting for you at Agharti City, in Giujolk more precisely." continued Blu.

"I see..." Daws muttered to himself with a smile, "Then..." he said, "We'll call the police and get out of here..."

"No... you will call the police after you leave. That means we will get out of this horrible place... together. " said Blu, with a confident smile.

* * *

 _ **Jewel's POV**_

Together... we all walked along an underground passage leading to a bay. The gulf was pitch black and large, there's no one, except us. There's no sound but our breath... our frozen breath, and a breath of their freedom, who are constantly crying... under the moonlights. There was no sign of Viilock's men, as if they had vanished in the bay. Maybe we're lucky enough...

Slowly but surely... Blu, Martha and I decided to leave them without saying goodbye. We disappeared in the darkness that enveloped on their backs... birds with bad conditions, and tattered clothes, but now they are free, and safe.

Without saying thank you, and saying good-bye, it was very damning to our hearts, but we didn't want to deal with the policemen in a place that was unfamiliar to Blu and me... after all, three of us were illegal immigrants from the other country, and that would be very inconvenient. Well... we have no other choice.

As we jumped and floated under the moonlights, we heard the sound of sirens slowly disappearing behind us. A massive raid on an old building. For years, crimes under the guise of an orphanage have been uncovered.

The truth has come to light...

Martha who was on my back just stared away at the siren that shone on that hill. I have no idea what she's thinking, but from her gaze... I can understand her concern. She said nothing, neither did I, and also Blu... we all fell silent in the cold air that pierced our feathers.

Although Blu and I have managed to save Martha, we are still worried, indecisive. It seems like something will happen, sometime in the future... we feel if this horrors... is not over yet.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Okay guys... thank you for taking the time to read this simple story. I hope you like it...**

 **See you later guys!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **3rd person POV**_

Night's getting late... cool air over a big city...

The moonlights mingled with the noise of the desolate vehicle. This sunny night, a boy sitting swinging on the edge of a wide-open window, letting the cold air into the room... the room of a patient in the hospital. The comfortable room with the walls and floors luminous dimly lit that warmed the room, with a large glass tube containing a liquid connected to the ceiling with a hose beside a hospital cot.

A boy with a bandage wrapped around his head, staring deep into the darkness of the horizon. With blank stares, loose clothing that wrapped around his body, resisting the cold air...

"Blu and Jewel..." he said, looking up at the sky, "So they made it, eh? They managed to tear it down. No... but he did it." he took a deep breath,"The thing I'm afraid of is really going to happen... the initial step for the council... "

 _ **The first Arc, "A New World"**_

 _ **The End...**_


	17. The Winds of Change

**Hey guys...** **long time no see.**

 **It's been almost three months since I last wrote a story, and it's been a week since my exam has ended,** **and now I have enough time to write stories. But, why not the Vindicate story? Well, my friend... I'm sorry. I still have no idea how to continue it... took a week more, maybe... to think about it. Once again, I'm sorry. I know, I've promised, but it'll take longer, and I do not want you to wait any longer.**

 **But, after this I'll continue the Vindicate story, this time I'll try... but for now, happy reading...**

 **Hope you like it...**

* * *

"Is this over?"

It was a question that flashed first in my mind. After we got out of that creepy place. Blood and corpses in the dim lights.. in the two cold rays.

We rushed home, hoping her parents don't know about this incident. But sooner or later... they will find out, right? We can not hide this forever.

"But.. how?"

I saw Martha who was sleeping soundly on my shoulders, the wind stroking her feathers. Maybe she was tired, or even scared. I've no idea what had happened to her in that creepy place. But, blood and the pile of corpses have proved enough.

I tried to forget this tragedy, and look at tomorrow in this strange land. Well, at least I was somewhat relieved, the local authorities have handled it, along with its contents. I'm sure the orphans are now safe. And I think... it's all over.

"Is she sleeping?" Blu asked me, looking at Martha who was on my shoulder.

"Yes." I replied briefly.

The quiet atmosphere of the house, make us think her parents have fallen asleep. But we're not sure if her parents have not known about it yet.

We saw a window that was still open. That's where Blu and I got out. We jumped in and went through that window, with Martha still sleeping on my shoulder.

"What should we do now, Blu?" I asked, after putting Martha in her bed.

"Better for now. For tonight's incident we keep it a secret for the three of us. I just do not want to make her parents worried about it." Blu replied, in the silence of the night.

A cold night breeze went through the open window. We both fell silent for a moment, staring out the window... staring up at the black sky.

"And..." Blu continued, "I'm also afraid if we've been too deeply involved in this problem."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Blu reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper... or a memo more precisely when I read it. There was a sentence on it, a sentence that makes me realize that all this ... is not over yet.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Winds of Change

* * *

 _ **The next morning...**_

"Hooaaammm..." Blu and Jewel yawned together at breakfast time with Martha and her parents.

"Are you staying up late? You two look still sleepy." asked Virginia, Martha's mother.

"It's okay." Blu replied.

"Maybe we just are not used to the time division on this planet." Jewel continued.

"Yeah right... ah, usually on earth now is still dawn." Blu continued, a bit stammering.

They both still haven't told about the incident last night. And apparently, Martha's parents don't know anything about it.

"Really?" Said Oswald, Martha's father. Looking at the wall, more precisely he looked at a wall clock, "It's five o'clock in the morning. Well, then you can get used to the time here."

"Yes..." replied Blu and Jewel in unison.

"Well, actually we didn't sleep at all last night." Blu said in his mind.

Jewel stared at Martha who was silent while enjoying her breakfast, "Is she still traumatized by the incident last night?" Jewel murmured in her mind.

"Mom, dad..." Martha said, "You should be silent while you're eating."

"Ah, right..." answered her parents in unison.

Blu and Jewel just paused while staring at each other, thinking the same thing.

"I'm finished..." Martha moved from her seat, "Mom, dad... I'm going to school." she immediately walking out, leaving Blu and Jewel behind.

"Then..." Blu said.

"We are going to school as well." continued Jewel.

"Okay, have fun!" exclaimed Virginia, "They look weird, aren't they?" she asked, after they walked out.

"Of course not." Oswald replied, drinking his drink, "They'll be fine."

A bright morning, glistening light in the orange sky without a cloud. On a lonely street, Blu, Jewel, and Martha walked calmly in the opposite direction of the orange light. No words, no sounds except for the breath of their breaths in the cool air.

"Hey Martha... are you okay?" Jewel began to speak, as they stopped at a railroad crossings that composed of transparent green solids, covering half their bodies, prevents no one from passing through that barrier.

But... no answer...

Martha just fell silent, until a levitation train drove quickly ahead of them. So fast that their eyes couldn't keep up with the speed of the train, and caused the bederuous wind. Shortly after the train went away, the transparent green barrier began to disappear.

"Yes, I'm okay." Martha answered, and then they started walking again.

The silence come back on them... No one said anything else...

A bright morning shrouded in silence between the cool air, they just walked on the streets are still quiet. They don't want to discuss the tragedy last night, and hope this morning they can forget this bitter memory.

However, it seems this morning they will only accept the bitter reality again...

"Wh-what?!" muttered Blu, startled, staring at what was in front of him.

"Is this school being reconstructed?" continued Jewel.

The magnificent building that became the main building at Guivick School, where thousands of students came to study. From children to teenagers, this school already has a long history, in addition to its famous students, this school is also famous for its buildings were labeled as the highest school in the Midtown area. But well, again, that was once. Because now, the building is only four floors, no more than an ordinary school.

Among the buildings still looks gondolas that are still in use. The reconstruction phase seems to be unfinished, but the students have started studying... well, the remaining students.

Two thousand students, now only less than four hundred students left. The wide school yard now feels more quiet, and spacious.

Martha was silent for a moment on the quiet school yard, not as busy as ever. Only a few students were seen walking toward the Guivick building. The building that used to be tall, until it reached the clouds... it's now only a small building that looks unfortunate.

"Guivick School is collapsing now...!" Martha murmured, noticing the unexpected sight in front of her eyes. Hoping to hear and see this school rowdy in the morning, it's just.. this school makes no difference when she comes to this school at night, "No... more precisely is torn down!"

"What do you mean?" Blu asked her.

No wonder, Blu was so curious about what happened. He's with Jewel just a transfer student... students from other parts of the world, deep in the galaxy. Only two days they arrived here, and a lot of complicated things happened. After an unpleasant night, the next morning, they see something they don't understand.

"That is... a punishment." Martha replied, "Every school on this continent is bound by five principles. First, never pass a student who is not qualified. Second, never deny the principal, unless they are wrong. Third, always develop the amount and quantity, both students and teachers. The fourth principle is to limit the development of each school... never expand or enhance the school building, except on condition. And that condition becomes the fifth principle, that is... getting recommendations from the center to expand or enhance the school building."

Martha lowered her face, and mumbled in her mind, "This punishment... must be caused by the principal."

Then...

"And they are five troubling principles, aren't they? Apparently, the wind is already approaching us... the wind of change." Came a male voice from behind the three of them, an unfamiliar voice to Blu and Jewel, but not to Martha. Once seen, she immediately knew who that bird is.

"Kosun?!" Martha cried, staring at a red, white-winged bird. His sharp beak and talons, a slender and tall body, an athletic body, with a black crest. Two black eyes staring sharply at the three of them.

"Oh... there are two new students, eh?" his soft voice, his friendly manner.

"Who are you?" Asked Jewel, curious.

"What...?!" Kosun looked surprised, "You don't know who I am?"

Blu and Jewel shook their heads...

"Hmm..." Kosun smiled a little, "Well, maybe it's because I rarely attend school, and you two also new students here. well, let them who tell you." he lifted his wings in the lonely schoolyard, and it's made the students' attention go to him.

"That is..."

"Kosun!"

"Yeah right, that's Kosun!"

"Oh god... It's hard to believe."

"He's back."

"He's really back, our hero."

The deserted schoolyard, now turned into the cheers of the students who saw Kosun. The faces of the gloomy and lackluster disciples, now seemed enchanted after seeing a bird familiar to them... a bird whose fame is famous among them.

"Kosun?" Jewel still looks confused.

"Eh... you still don't recognize me?" Kosun looked more surprised, and looked moody, "How long did I leave school?" he murmured somewhat disappointed.

"Well, let me tell you." Martha said, "He..." pointing towards Kosun, she began to introduce him, "He is Kosan, a..."

"That's enough, Martha." Kosun interrupted, "Thank you... pretty bird."

"Pretty bird? Hmpf... it no longer works for me." Martha replied coldly,"But, you are welcome."

Kosun just laughed awkwardly...

"He's a strange bird..." Blu thought in his mind.

"And a teaser..." muttered Jewel.

"Let me explain ..." Kosun pulled out two small flags from his pocket, "With these!"

"Flags?" Blu and Jewel look confused.

"Yes, right..." Kosun smiled confidently, "I challenge you two to take this flag from the roof of the school building. You are lucky because this school has lost part of its floor, this challenge should be easier."

"Eh?!" Blu and Jewel looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"Hey look! Kosun will challenge those two new students."

"It's a very rare moment."

"Can those new students do it?"

"No way, surely Kosun will win this challenge."

"I feel excited!"

The students are back again, and noisy...

"So...?" Kosun asked, then he lifted his wings, and pointed his wings at Blu and Jewel, "Blu... Jewel... accept my challenge!"

Blu and Jewel just paused, not knowing what to do. Meanwhile, Martha just stared at them from the library porch, "Geez... always like this."

"Come on... new students!"

"Accept the challenge."

"You don't want to be a loser!"

"So?" Kosun smiled narrowly.

Blu sighed, "Well, there's no other choice..."

Jewel smiled cheerfully while looking at Blu, then lifted her wings, and pointed towards Kosun, "Alright... we accept your challenge!"

"Hurray...!"

"Yeah, that's what I want to hear."

"Is not there a teacher who wants to stop them?" Martha thought in her mind.

"Eh...?!" Blu was surprised, "Why did you accept his challenge? I was just wanted to refused it."

"Don't worry..." Jewel looked at Blu with a smile, "We can do it."

Blu just sighed...

"Okay! So, this is the rule..." said Kosun, explaining the rule.

 _ **Five minutes later...**_

"Two flags have been placed on the roof of the building." Kosun continued, "The rule is very simple, take the flag as fast as possible. One bird who does not get a flag has to go up and down the stairs... thirty times!" he exclaimed, emphasizing at the end, "But still, you're lucky. Because this school is now only four floors. Be thankful."

"Yes, yes... now we do it, and end this!" Blu said coldly.

"That's the spirit!" said Jewel.

"Okay...!" Kosun shouted, "But, before we begin... we need a referee."

 _ **Seconds later...**_

"Why me?" Martha said irritably.

"That's because... you're the only one," Kosun replied, smiling at her.

"Stop teasing me!" Martha replied coldly.

"Kay..." Kosun bowed helplessly,

Silence just before the challenge begins. The students looked at them, with a strained look. An entertainment in the morning before the studying activity started.

The morning challenge on the second day for Blu and Jewel...

"Ready..." Martha lifted her wings, "Begin!" As she lowered her wings, the students' boisterous voices came back.

Kosun ran very quickly into the school building, leaving Blu and Jewel who were still standing at the starting line.

"So quick..." muttered Blu, in amazement.

"What are you doing here?! Hurry up, the game has started, you know!" cried Martha.

Blu and Jewel stared at each other, before finally starting to run... toward school backyard.

"You think the same thing with me, Blu?" asked Jewel,

"Yeah... I guess." replied Blu, smiling.

Meanwhile, Kosun is already on the third floor. He still ran up the stairs, his breath not panting. He has an athletic body... his heart strength, his lung capacity, his endurance, his stamina makes him easily reach the fourth floor.

"There is no sign of them. Are they left behind? Or maybe I'm too fast for the new students?" he thought to himself.

"Fighting!"

"Defeat those new students!"

"Come on!"

"Yeah... thank you!" Kosun greeted his 'fans', both from female and male students. He confidently ran up the last stairs.

"Alright... this is the last stairs, with this I will arrive at the roof first. I'm sorry, new students... but it looks like I am the winner." he mumbled.

Kosun opened the door, ran to the roof of the building... but he was surprised. He saw Blu and Jewel already on the roof first, while holding the flag, Blu and Jewel smiling triumphantly.

"Welcome..." said Jewel, somewhat teasingly, "Lord Kosun."

"We've been waiting for you." Continue Blu.

Kosun doesn't say anything. His eyes only show a sense of disbelief that two birds in front of him are Blu and Jewel. His beak is gaping, his wings and legs are shaking. Staring at them both in amazement.

"How could it be? I didn't see them going past me." he thought to himself, "So, how did they get here first?" then he realized one thing... he saw many gondolas still used for the reconstruction of the school building. Given this building is still the stage of reconstruction.

Then he smiled and murmured, "I see..."

He walked over to them both, clapping, "Congratulations to both of you, Blu and Jewel. You are selected as 'Mukon'... the participants of the great festival."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The second Arc, "The Great Festival"**_

 _ **Begins...**_


	18. Implied Message

**Hey guys... a** **fter almost a year I didn't continue this story, I finally got the chance to continue it. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting so long that almost a year has passed.**

 **One year in not a short time. So, it doesn't rule out the possibility, if there are any of your memories about its storyline, plot, and characters that has faded. It is advisable to read it from the beginning, to refresh your memories again. However, if you have a strong memory, well... here is the first chapter of Second Arc...**

 **Happy reading...**

* * *

Chapter 18 : Implied Message

* * *

"Congratulations to both of you, Blu and Jewel. You are selected as 'Mukon'... the participants of the Great Festival."

Surprised and unable to understand what Kosun had said, Blu and Jewel only looked at each other's confused faces. They don't know what the meaning of 'Mukon' is, but they know the meaning of this Great Festival.

With a halting and rather irritated tone, Blu said, "Wait, wait, wait... let me straighten it out. After we did this stupid game, and won it, you suddenly told us that we were participants? We really don't know anything about, ah... Muken, Mukon or whatever it is, but we do understand what a festival mean is... you can't arbitrarily appoint us as participants."

"No ... you are the best participant." Kosun answered with a smile, "Agility, courage, intelligence, flexibility, strength ... it is all needed in this Festival."

"But still, you can't arbitrarily appoint someone. Isn't there still a lot of better students than us?" denied Blu.

"Yes, maybe. But, you two are the best of them." Kosun answered casually replying to Blu's rebuttal.

Blu just paused after hearing the answer, then sighed...

"Come on, do you think I don't know what you have done?" Kosun then continued his words, smiling broadly as if he had won this small debate, "At the start of the game... I did say to take the flag as soon as possible. But I didn't say that you have to go through the stairs, did I? So, you can go through an elevator that is easier, but it's slower than running up the stairs, and that action only shows that you are no more than two lazy birds. Hence, the next choice is..." while explaining, he pointed his finger at the gondolas,"Jumping through the gondolas. Am I right?"

Blu and Jewel could say nothing but respond with surprised faces and amazement. They never thought that their tactics will be revealed easily by a sangria bird.

"In that way... I unhesitatingly appoint you two as participants in the Great Festival this year. You have shown that you are worthy." Kosun continued,"I Kosun acknowledges the greatness of the two of you."

Blu is still silent, and just looks at him with a doubtful look...

But...

"That sounds interesting." Jewel said, grinning, "We accept it...! We will take part in the Great Festival! " she exclaimed confidently,"What do you say, Blu?" she, then, looked at him.

However, his face looked tense and gloomy, "No, Jewel! Not this time! I don't want us to get more involved in the matters of this planet!" he answered, snapping her a little.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Jewel, somewhat surprised by his actions just now.

"I..." Blu said, then staring at Kosun who looked confused by the current situation, "I... I don't know..."

Jewel just stared at Blu's face who looked really confused...

"I'm sorry, Jewel..." Blu continued, whispering to her. Then he walked down the stairs, leaving Jewel alone with Kosun.

"Wow... what's wrong with him?" asked Kosun after Blu left, not expecting this to happen.

Jewel just stared at Blu who walked away...

"So, you want to join this festival?" continued Kosun with his request.

"I don't know... just, let us think about this." Jewel replied after losing her enthusiasm earlier, because of Blu's unexpected response. She, then, walked down the stairs leaving Kosun alone on the roof.

'This planet... eh?' murmured Kosun to himself, after his two potential Mukons had left the roof.

A few moments later, a welcoming ceremony was held by the new principal to replace the old one who was now serving his sentence. A principal who still looks young, but the impression on his face shows his cold attitude. All the remaining students, lined up neatly in the main hall on the first floor. They all stared at their cold-as-snow principal. His red eyes watched all his students sharply. With clothes like a black robe covering his ash feathers, he went up to the podium and began his speech which would soon surprise all of Guivick School's residents...

"Pruzah feyl, dii prustiik...! (Good morning, my students...!)" his firm and heavy voice echoed in the hall which was too big for the remaining 400 students. He greeted his students in foreign languages... maybe not for people on this planet, but...

'What did he actually say?' Blu, who isn't native on this planet, whispers to himself in the line.

'Prayzah what?' as well as Jewel, who marched across from Blu, was equally confused.

"As you know, I'm your new headmaster. Your new Kinbok." In a way of speaking like a military commander, he managed to attract the attention of all students," My name is Cyrelas Ganllon."

All students just fell silent hearing the loud voice of their new principal...

"Guivick School was once a Spaal that was very proud and praised on the southern continent. Its glory has spread to Ozinmith, even to the whole world. It had thousands of great students, and was able to accommodate thousands of them." The principal continued, who called himself Cyrelas Ganllon.

'Spaal? Ozinmith?' Jewel's face certainly showed her confusion after hearing these strange words. She could only ask herself, and turned to Blu who was standing in a row far away from her... he also seemed confused.

"Yo..."

A pat on Jewel's shoulders surprised her, because maybe when she was staring at Blu from a distance, she thought too much about his words when on the school roof. She then looked at the culprit who had patted her shoulder...

"Oh sorry... I didn't mean to surprise you." apparently the culprit stood right next to her, she smiled while apologizing. She is a female bird of the same age as Jewel, maybe she is one Floor with her. Her curved beak whispered when talking to Jewel. Her Indigo feather seems to blend with the color of the floor of this hall.

"Don't think about it..." Jewel answered, whispering.

"Spaal means a Shelter, and Ozinmith is a continent that is exactly at zero degrees longitude, or in other word... it is at the center of Lyonesse." the female bird goes straight to the conversation points.

Jewel was silent... she never thought the girl standing next to her was able to know what was in her mind.

"Spaal is a word that is often used by us... people of the southern continent." the female bird began to explain,"Although there are many names for the zero degrees continent, we tend to call it Ozinmith."

"How did you know?" asked Jewel, still surprised by her amazingly precise analysis.

"You must be Jewel, right? A transfer student who managed to beat Kosun in his very own game." the female bird continued,"What's more, you are an Outlander. So that strengthens my hypothesis. Because the southern continent is the lowest continent among other continents, rarely knows our language."

"I see..." Jewel response in brief, then she muttered to herself, 'A lowest continent, eh...'

"But that's not all, right? What weighs on your mind?" asked the female bird once more,"Your face immediately depicts confusion and sadness when looking at him." she then looked at someone she meant...

'Him...?' said Jewel to herself, then she realized that what she meant was Blu...

"Haah... the relationship between lovers is indeed very complicated..." continued the female bird, calmly.

"What? No, no, no... we're not lovers. We're just friends." Jewel answered nervously.

"Oh... that means my guess is wrong. But still, you seem to be thinking about something."

"Well, this is indeed complicated..."

Then...

"Can you stop asking about someone's personal matters, Rebecca?" a flat girl's voice came from behind the female bird known as Rebecca, "The principal is still speaking now... shut up and pay attention...!" the bespectacled and cream bird, staring coldly at Rebecca.

"Shut your beak up, Tsana...! You also don't listen to the speech... you are reading a book." she turned to stare at the bespectacled bird named Tsana.

"That's because I don't like him?" Tsana answered flatly while reading her book.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rebecca frowned, not understanding what she meant.

"That new principal... his cold face, his demeaning gaze, and his voice that shook the fear among the students." Tsana continued explaining the meaning of her words, "He is up to something..."

"Come on, Tsana... you can't think negatively to someone in your first time meeting with him." Rebecca replied casually... until the principal's speech they were talking about, said something that surprised all students...

"But all that glory has now been ruined by your old Kinbok. That glory means nothing to you. You are now nothing more than exile kids in this shelter without giving any benefit at all. Your number has decreased by almost 75 percent, so are the school buildings that you are proud of."

"Okay... I think positively if he does plan something." Rebecca gave her comment, after listening to the principal's cold words.

"We all stand in a building that is nothing more than a cube. You should thank me for coming all the way from the western continent just to be your Kinbok and help you set up your school... your Hahsok from scratch." the principal began to boast,"Though, I doubt the southern continent like you can make progress like other continents."

"What did he say?"

"Did he underestimate us?"

"He demeans the southern continent...!"

"Why did they call a principal from another continent?"

"That cold face makes me sick...!"

Of course, the students who heard it became rowdy. Trying to ignore his words, but their pride was hurt for being trampled by him.

'Great... someone annoying comes again.' Jewel whispered to herself, staring sharply at the principal.

'What does he want?' Blu also wondered to himself, looking suspiciously at him.

"The number of high-ranking criminals, old facilities, slavery, poor quality students... I feel like I am serving a punishment when I am being assigned here."

'Why don't the teachers reprimand him?' Blu once again whispered to himself, staring at the line of teachers beside the podium. They just lowered their faces, as if they were afraid of that new principal.

"There is only one rule that I apply at this Spaal... obedient and submissive to me, then you will be able to survive here." the new principal finally ended his speech that pierced the students who were listening to.

There were no comments... nothing. All the students just fell silent staring at the principal, who were walking down from the podium, with a look of hatred. Then, another male bird, with fern-like feathers walking up to the podium afterwards. His face smiles, looks friendly, but also... gives the impression of a cunning character.

"Dii faan los, Ferner. (My name is Ferner.) Is it right what am I saying? I really like this southern continent local language, sounds cool to me. Hahaha..." he began talking to the students and laughed, though no one responded to his jokes. He, then, explained his position in this school, "I am your new vice principal. As Mr. Ganllon has said, it is true that the southern continent is still far behind compared to the other continents. The worst, and the most disgusting continent..."

The students are getting rowdy again... commenting on the new vice principal's speech that is just as bad as him...

"Nuz, Zu'u lokaal niil reyliik-hil. Reyliik-hil ko stumuv ozinkrel los tul rinik vopraan. Pogaan historic staad los rund het, nol kruziik vuuk wah daar voth vortiilok suleyk." in the middle of the vice principal's speech, he briefly glanced at his superior who was staring at him with a cold look, "So, don't think too much about what the principal has said to you. His words are sometimes like that."

The principal who was standing next to the podium with the other teachers, gave a head movement, hinting his subordinates to finish his speech...

"Well, I guess that's it. I thank all of you for welcoming us kindly and warmly here. I hope you can cooperate with us, or maybe... hi laan wah kos ster tir do daar hahsok?" the vice principal gave his cunning smile -as if hiding something- before getting off the podium.

"Hey... do you know what he just said?" Jewel looked at Rebecca, unfortunately she couldn't answer, as if she was surprised by what the vice principal had just said.

'That principal with his subordinate seem to be planning something. Damn it, I don't understand the language he used...!' meanwhile, Blu who was a little away from Jewel also looked suspicious, he was thinking too much about what those two new rulers had said. So that he was not aware of his surroundings, until a male bird standing beside him surprised him by calling him...

"Yo... Yun sos." he has a beak that is identical to his, only his feathers are Oyster.

"Yun sos?" Blu certainly feels unfamiliar with that word.

"Ah... I'm sorry. You don't understand our language yet, eh...? Yun sos means new-blood. You're a new bird that has defeated Kosun, aren't you? The news of Kosun's defeat has spread to all the residents of this school, you know." the Oyster bird explained enthusiastically.

"Uh... I'm sorry, but... who are you?" Blu's face still illustrates confusion.

"Oh... pardon me. My name is Khuren Harorn, but you may call me Horn. I believe we've met before, for I'm your classmate, Blu." the Oyster bird introduced himself.

"Is that true? I can't seem to remember that, hahaha..." Blu can only answer while interspersed with awkward laughter.

"As I expected, my presence-aura is thin... even my classmates have no one to recognize me..." Harorn's spirit suddenly turned gloomy, when he realized something sad for him.

"No, no, no... I didn't mean to say like that." Blu, in this awkward moment, tried to calm his new friend who seemed to have a very rapid emotional change.

"It's okay... I used to live like this..." Harorn answered, still lowering his gloomy face.

"Haah..." Blu gave up, and could only breathe deeply. He silently looked at his 'strange' friend who still looked gloomy, then he remembered something about the vice principal's words,"Oh yes, Horn. Was that local language the vice principal used?

Harorn then lifted his face slowly, staring at Blu's serious face, "Yes..."

"Then, do you know what he said?"

"I do know, for we have been taught that language since childhood."

"What did he say? Why did all the students look shocked after he said that?"

"Well, it's about historical sites, and ancient things that are said to have extraordinary powers."

"I see..." Blu finally understood something, "Are there things like that?"

"I don't know... but according to our ancestors' beliefs, they only brought curses and calamities." Harorn, who was staring at Blu's confused face, then smiled casually again, "Don't think about it too much. Things like that are just myths... just relax."

Blu returned his smile, "You're right..."

"Oh and one more thing... he said he would kick the students who opposed him."

"Okay... that's quite worrying."

Blu then said to himself, making assumptions from things that have happened lately, 'Don't say if they came here to look for Pieces of Teho?'

Moments passed after the end of the greeting-speech from the two new rulers at Guivick School. The welcoming ceremony was closed by an elder teacher,"Thank you to all students who have attended this welcoming ceremony in an orderly manner. After this, you may resume your activities as usual."

Then...

"Finally, this boring ceremony is over." Harorn raised his wings upward, stretching his stiff body after an hour of standing still.

Meanwhile...

"Ended, huh..." Tsana who was standing near Jewel, closed her book.

"Finally, it's done..." Rebecce moved her talons one by one, "It feels like my talons are cramped."

"Mine too..." Jewel responded, doing exact the same thing as she did.

However, It's not over yet for Blu and Jewel... because after this the elder said something that would confuse them both...

"Oh, before we closed the ceremony, we got a message for students named Kosun, Blu, and Jewel... the three students I mentioned there were asked by the principal to face him now in his room."

.

.

.

.

.

 **And done...**

 **Thank you guys for taking your time to read this simple story... I know this is still rather boring, because we are still at the beginning of the Second Arc, which is planned to be a longer than the First Arc. I promise this story will be more interesting in the middle of this Second Arc, and at its conclusion. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this 18th chapter...**

 **Oh and one more thing...** **Rebecca belongs to Fenix139**

 **I guess that's it, I'll see you again in CoL, for I intend to continue that one...**


End file.
